Amor Incondicional
by CarolineZK
Summary: El amor proviene del corazón y no se piensa,o se siente o no. Este fic se sitúa tras la derrota de Ywach,llevaba escribiéndolo dos años y quiero subirlo aquí. Ichigo capitán provisional de 4º escuadrón y Rukia como teniente. [Ichiruki] [Hitsugaya y Matsumoto] [Ulquihime] [Urahara y Yoruichi] [Lemon]
1. La decisión que lo cambió todo

Localicémonos en un punto concreto de la maravillosa historia de Bleach,hasta que Tite la cagó con el Ichihime;la acción se desarrollará desde la derrota de Ywach por parte de Ichigo.

\- ¿Lo he derrotado?-dijo tras atravesar al padre de todos los quincys con su primera Zanpakutou,al contemplar como se iba desintegrando.

\- Te maldigo Kurosaki Ichigo,has cambiado el futuro de toda la humanidad por un pensamiento egoísta,ahora todos experimentaréis el dolor y el miedo,pero no podréis hacer nada para evitarlo y os condenaré a todos los shinigamis de tener que lidiar con restos de mi reiatsu por el resto de vuestras inmortales vidas-dijo el pelinegro,antes de terminar de desaparecer.

\- No tengo miedo de tus palabras,gracias a lo que tú intentabas eliminar,existen personas maravillosas influidas por el valor,como todos mis compañeros del Gotei 13 y mis camaradas de Karakura,e incluso algunos Arrancars,el valor y las emociones hacen que las personas cambien,la capacidad de evolucionar y cambiar respecto a ocasiones pasadas,eso es lo que nos hace sentir vivos-dijo Ichigo al escuchar las últimas palabras de su último enemigo,pronunciándolas como un discurso de victoria y agradecimiento a todos los participantes.

\- Kurosaki-kun,¿estás bien?-dijo Inoue mientras corría hacia él y se colgaba de su cuello,pero el pelirrojo estaba distraído mirando a cierta pelinegra de pequeña estatura que estaba tendida en el suelo y con serias heridas y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- No te preocupes por mí,no necesito que gastes tu reiatsu en mí,cura a Rukia,su organismo ha sufrido al tener que experimentar la bajada de temperatura drástica,por culpa del Bankai,yo iré a ayudar a los heridos-dijo el joven preocupado,sin prestar mucha atención a la joven y alejándose hasta llegar a la zona más destrozada de todas,descubriendo a un Toshiro adulto y alto,sacando a Matsumoto de los escombros,mientras la miraba con una mirada preocupada y ¿amorosa?,seguro que eran imaginaciones suyas.

\- Hitsugaya,¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo llegando a donde se encontraba éste,que ahora llevaba a su teniente en brazos,haciendo que ésta abriera sus ojos,sonrojándose al instante al ver el hombre tan sexy que tenía frente a ella y además la llevaba en brazos.

\- Rangiku,no te muevas,estás herida y recuerda que llevas un kimono,no querrás que vea aún más de lo que muestras,¿verdad?-dijo el capitán del décimo escuadrón en su personalidad adulta,llegando a parecer autoritaria,pero extrañamente juguetona,o eso era lo que pensaba el pelirrojo.

\- Nunca más dejaré que mi padre me haga el desayuno,seguro que le ha echado algo alucinógeno-se dijo a si mismo,convenciéndose de que eso no estaba pasando realmente.

\- ¿C-Capitán?-dijo mirándolo de cerca,su cabello era igual,pero ligeramente más alborotado,sus ojos más pequeños y sexys,la cara era igual,pero mucho más masculina,ahora era la teniente la que se prohibió desayunar 2 botellas de sake.- Debo de dejar el sake,me está haciendo daño-dijo la rubia un poco divertida.

\- ¿Crees que soy un producto de tu imaginación?,entonces tienes una imaginación muy pervertida y con buen gusto,hombres como yo no se ven todos los días,¿cierto,Rangiku?-dijo susurrándole al oído con una voz dulce,traviesa y ronca.

\- equivoca,yo no imagino esas cosas...bueno,puede que sí,pero solo un poquito-dijo jugando con sus dedos.

\- Os dejaré solos,veo que molesto-dijo el joven antes de hacer el shunpo y llegar hasta donde estaban Orihime y Rukia,nuevamente,dirigiéndose directamente al lado de la última y mirarla con una mirada cálida y preocupada,antes de acariciar su rostro,sin apenas darse cuenta de ello,y para su desgracia en ese mismo momento la joven abrió los ojos,pillándolo en ese momento comprometido,pero Ichigo sabía perfectamente como reaccionar sin nerviosismo.

\- Hey,dormilona,menos mal que has despertado,me tenías preocupado,¿cómo te encuentras?¿necesitas un poco de mi reiatsu?-dijo de forma cálida,sin apartar su mano de su rostro.

\- Estoy bien,pero sería un gran detalle que me dieras el suficiente para poder levantarme-dijo la joven sonriendo levemente,para aliviar la expresión del pelirrojo,no le gustaba verle triste y menos aún si era por ella.

\- Si ese es el problema,te daré un poco de mi reiatsu para que te recuperes pronto,pero te llevaré,podrías tener algunos huesos fracturados,Inoue no tiene el reiatsu suficiente para terminar de curarte,así que-dijo antes de transmitirle su poderoso reiatsu y tomarla entre sus brazos con mucha facilidad.- Inoue,ven te daré un poco a ti también,lo has hecho muy bien y te has esforzado demasiado,ahora descansa-dijo posando su gran y cálida mano en el cabello de ésta y transmitirle energía espiritual.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer,Kurosaki-kun?-dijo la joven con el puño en su corazón,mientras lo veía alejarse.

\- Ha habido muchas bajas importantes,debo ayudar a proteger el seireitei y curar a los heridos,gracias a los conocimientos que aprendí de mi padre;así que no regresaré a Karakura en algún tiempo,aquí me necesitan-dijo deteniéndose y dedicándole una última de sus cálidas sonrisas y miradas.

\- Kurosaki-kun,yo...

\- Lo sé,pero compréndeme no quiero hacerte daño,eres como una hermana para mí,no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos,pero por favor no me odies,no quiero estropear nuestra amistad,seguro que encontrarás a un hombre perfecto para ti y te de lo que yo no podré darte-dijo de forma cálida,intentando rebajar el impacto de sus palabras,antes de despedirse y seguir caminando,debía llegar rápidamente a los campamentos de emergencia.

\- Ichigo,¿por qué?,yo creía que regresarías a Karakura y cortar tus conexiones con nosotros por todo el daño que te hemos hecho-dijo Rukia,algo extrañada,recibiendo una cálida sonrisa y un leve golpe en la frente como respuesta.

\- Eso es lo que decía mi cerebro,pero he decidido seguir a mi corazón,después de todo él me llevó a salvarte y todo ha salido bien,¿no?,además idiota,tú me has hecho de todo menos daño,gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora,paraste la lluvia de mi interior y siempre consigues animarme,¿cómo iba a odiarte y odiar a todos quiénes me ofrecieron su hombro cuando caía?

\- Ichigo...

\- Ya hemos llegado,está más cerca de lo que pensaba,entremos-

Una vez que entraron,pudieron contemplar la cantidad de cuerpos inertes y la gran cantidad de heridos que había dejado la guerra,habían perdidas muy valiosas para el poder,pero al fin y al cabo,todas eran iguales,una muerte es igual de dolorosa sin importar de quién se trate.

\- Hay más daños de los que creía-dijo cierta rubia de figura provocativa,sin apartar la mirada del nuevo aspecto de su capitán.

\- Sé que no debería decir esto,pero también significa que estaremos un buen tiempo sin papeleo,y eso es bueno,sin tener en cuenta lo que lo ha producido-dijo Hitsugaya reflexionando.

\- Tiene razón capitán,usted como siempre es muy avispado-dijo la mujer alabando a su superior,produciendo un leve rubor en éste.

\- ¿Así que ya has reconocido que no es un efecto secundario del sake?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto,su mirada y calidez son las mismas,no hay duda de que es usted,capitán-dijo sonriente,provocando otro sonrojo en el hombre.

\- Además es igual de fácil hacer que se sonroje-dijo bromeando.

\- ¿Seguro,Rangiku?,eso solo funciona si eres tú quién me habla-dijo en un susurro ronco,dulce y travieso.

\- Pare de hacer eso,me está excitando-dijo en otro susurro,antes de taparse la boca,al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Mmmmm,interesante,entonces me quedaré una temporada así,de todas formas no consume reiatsu,sigo teniendo a Hyorinmaru y me ayudará a entrenar,además será divertido ver como reaccionas conmigo en esta forma-susurró mientras reía de una forma sexy y conectaba sus miradas.

\- Haga lo que quiera,no es que me sienta aún más a usted ni nada por el estilo-dijo volteando y sonrojarse,antes de volver a taparse la boca,porque había vuelto a decir algo que pensaba en voz alta.

\- ¿Aún más?-preguntó inocentemente,poniendo a prueba a su teniente,definitivamente no volvería a aburrirse,aunque tampoco lo haría todos los días,es mejor dejarlo para momentos estrella.

-¿Si lo ha escuchado,por qué pregunta?

\- Porque me gusta ponerte a prueba-dijo divertido.

\- Parece que la guerra los ha acercado...demasiado-dijeron Rukia e Ichigo divertidos al ver las escenas que hacían los altos cargos del décimo escuadrón.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo,tengo una petición que hacerte-dijo el capitán comandante entrando a dicho lugar.

\- Sin rodeos,diga lo que quiera decir-dijo con su típica personalidad,mientras sonreía.

\- Según tengo entendido tu padre te enseñó medicina y tienes un talento natural para todo,además de tu gran variedad de orígenes,por eso quiero que te conviertas en el nuevo capitán del cuarto escuadrón,hasta que Isane alcance el Bankai u ocurra algo distinto,entonces serás relevado a mi antiguo puesto,¿aceptas?,solo tendrás que ir a la academia shinigami para aprender Kidou,nada más y te dejaremos ir al mundo real una vez al mes-dijo negociando el castaño.

\- Acepto,de todas formas volveríais a necesitarme,además me gusta estar aquí,aunque no creo que necesite regresar a Karakura hasta que todo se haya estabilizado.

\- Decidido,desde este momento,declaro a Ichigo Kurosaki como la nueva cabeza de la cuarta división y como tal debes comenzar a curar a los heridos-dijo Shunshui.

\- Para eso he venido,aunque no me lo hubieras pedido lo hubiera hecho.


	2. La decisión que lo cambió todo II

Una vez que Ichigo aceptó su puesto como capitán,comenzó a curar a todos los heridos,dando preferencia obviamente a los más graves,donde se encontraban Matsumoto,Toshiro,Byakuya,Shunsui,Ukitake,Kenpachi,Komamura,Soi Fong y él mismo. Y como se suele decir,las señoritas primero,así que una vez que terminó con la capitana del segundo escuadrón,se puso manos a la obra con la teniente del décimo.

\- Rangiku-san,ésta era la última venda y el último conjuro,ahora debes pasar unos días aquí,hasta que vea como te recuperas-dijo terminando de vendar a la rubia,y echándole un vistazo a todos los análisis y radiografías que le había hecho.- Ahora veamos como está tu adorado capitán,Toshiro,puedes dejar de hacerte el fuerte,muestra tu dolor,no es bueno ocultarlo todo-dijo el joven de cabello anaranjado.

\- No puedo hacer eso,se preocuparán por mí,y no quiero que nadie sufra por mí-dijo el peliblanco en forma de protesta,recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad del nuevo capitán.

\- Cabezota,bueno,si no quieres mostrar tu dolor lo comprendo,yo tampoco lo hago-dijo divertido y sonriendo cálidamente- Ahora quítate el uniforme,necesito hacerte un chequeo completo-dijo con seriedad.

\- De acuerdo...-dijo suspirando,antes de comenzar a quitarse su ropa,hasta quedar en ropa interior,deslumbrando e impresionando a todos con su físico bien trabajado,construido y tonificado y por sus incontables heridas,demasiado profundas y serias para mantenerse en pie y mucho menos cargar con alguien,e incluso hablar.

\- Lo sabía,y luego yo soy el descuidado y cabeza hueca...eres incorregible-dijo resignado al contemplar la condición de su paciente,para después acercarle a él y susurrarle- Te felicito como persona y como hombre,yo también he hecho eso incontables veces,pero ahora mira a tu teniente,tiene una expresión aún más triste y adolorida que cuando la estaba curando;le duele verte así,fue a ella a quién protegiste,¿cierto?-terminó deduciendo y haciendo que el joven de ojos turquesa mirara a la rubia,confirmando lo que acababa de contarle y sintiéndose culpable.

\- No me mires así,Rangiku,te lo debía,tú me protegiste y fuiste la única que me apoyó y que creyó absolutamente en mí hasta el final en ese incidente que casi me cuesta la vida,tú también te sacrificaste por mí protegiéndome del enorme bloque de hielo,diciendo que es el trabajo de un teniente cuidar las espaldas de su capitán;y yo ahora digo que es el trabajo de un capitán proteger a sus subordinados,aún así le cueste la vida-dijo con una expresión culpable y dolida al ver el rostro y la mirada vidriada de su teniente al borde del llanto y de forma dulce y cálida.

\- Te equivocas,un capitán no tiene que proteger a sus subordinados,simplemente sería una muerte muy importante e innecesaria,es mejor que muera alguien inferior y fácil de suplantar-dijo Soi Fong de forma gélida,regañando a Hitsugaya,enfureciendo al peliblanco con sus palabras carecentes de corazón.

\- Mi teniente no puede ser remplazada por nadie,al igual que todos los demás,todos somos únicos e inimitables y tu trabajo como capitán es proteger a tu escuadrón frente a todo lo demás,porque sino¿para qué quieres ese cargo si no tienes a nadie quien te obedezca?-dijo defendiendo sus ideas,haciendo que Ichigo entrara al conflicto,porque iba para largo.

\- Yo estoy contigo y lo sabes mejor que nadie,pero cada uno tenemos otra percepción diferente de la vida y relaciones,por eso dejemos todo de lado y deja que te cure-dijo reprimiendo a ambos como si de niños se trataran,comenzando a tratar las heridas con desinfectante,recibiendo un quejido de dolor por parte del herido,haciendo que su fachada "todo está bien" desapareciera,demostrando todo el dolor y cansancio que experimentaba.

\- Kurosaki,lo siento,al final fui incapaz de proteger a mi hermana y como siempre tú fuiste quien la salvó-dijo Byakuya,sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con su disculpa.

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte,después de todo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para salvar a todo el mundo,pero tampoco soy tan desalmado como dejar morir a todos los que están a mi lado,es algo normal que proteja a Rukia,y lo haría por cualquiera de vosotros-dijo de forma cálida,y una mirada serena.

\- Ichigo,me dijiste que no ocultara lo que sentía,pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo-dijo Toshiro entre quejidos,para después suspirar aliviado,al sentir como terminaba de desinfectar sus heridas y comenzaba a sanarlas con kidou.

\- Soy el médico,no puedo desfallecer,además así me concentró mejor,os recuerdo a todos que es la primera vez que utilizo kidou y es algo muy delicado,sobretodo si es para curar heridas,estoy siguiendo todas la instrucciones que me dio el capitán comandante al pie de la letra para poder curaros sin apenas dolor-dijo con serenidad,sin revelar nada de su interior,ni siquiera molestia.

\- Aprieta las vendas un poco más,debo estar recuperado cuanto antes-dijo el peliblanco.

\- Si te las apretara más no podrías moverte y se te cortaría la circulación de la sangre,además eso no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo de recuperación-dijo indiferente,mientras seguía vendando el torso y brazos del capitán más joven.

\- Tengo una pregunta-dijo Matsumoto.

\- Dila,la responderé lo mejor que pueda-dijo concentrado,terminando con sus vendajes.

\- ¿Por qué no estás tratando los huesos que tenemos fracturados y mal colocados?,en especial mi capitán tiene toda la espalda dañada y mal colocada.

\- Muy sencillo,primero las heridas y después haré de fisioterapeuta,si os pusiera una escayola tardaríais mucho más en recuperaros,mientras que así te duele cuando comience,pero la recuperación es inmediata...ahora el siguiente-dijo terminando con el peliblanco.

\- ¿Y cómo sabemos qué no mientes?-preguntó Soi Fong con desconfianza.

\- Jamás dañaría a mis compañeros y amigos,pero si quieres una demostración,puedo colocarme la espalda a mí mismo,aunque os avisaré de que es desagradable y os dolerá solo con mirarlo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que además de médico eres fisioterapeuta y osteópata?-dijeron todos impresionados y extrañados.

\- Mi padre tiene muchos libros relacionados con la salud y yo me aburro mucho,así que llevo leyendo,aprendiendo y poniendo en práctica con mi padre esos conocimientos desde que era pequeño;de hecho me han dado una beca universitaria para una de las mejores universidades de todo Japón,pero prefiero estar cerca de todos vosotros-dijo de forma simple y cálida,antes de comenzar a recolocarse la espalda,traumatizando a todos los presentes por una buena temporada.

\- Genial,creo que voy a tener pesadillas-dijo el capitán de la décima división,deseando poder sacar su cerebro y poder borrar lo que acababa de ver de su memoria,pues esos recuerdos le estarían atormentando muuucho tiempo.

\- No seáis exagerados,a mí me ha dolido más que ha vuestros ojos-dijo divertido.

\- El dolor desaparece,los recuerdos no-dijeron los altos cargos del 10 escuadrón.

\- Cierto...cierto;bueno,ahora que os he curado a todos,¿quién quiere ser el primero para recolocar sus huesos y músculos?-preguntó divertido y al ver como nadie respondía...-Muchas gracias Hitsugaya,no te haré demasiado daño-dijo jalando del haori de dicho capitán mientras éste intentaba agarrarse al suelo con las uñas como si fuera un gato.

\- No por favor,ten piedad de mí-dijo de forma muy divertida,como si fueran sus últimos momentos- Rangiku,por si no regreso quiero que sepas que eres la mejor teniente que hubiera podido tener y que sé donde escondes tu sake-decía mientras era arrastrado,siendo cortado al ser tumbado en una camilla y sintiendo como el pelirrojo colocaba cada parte de su cuerpo en su lugar correspondiente.

\- Eres demasiado exagerado,yo sigo vivo-dijo divertido,después de dejar medio muerto de dolor al pobre peliblanco.

\- So..co..rro-dijo antes desmayarse de forma graciosa.

\- Mi padre hacía lo mismo,pero cuando se levantaba me daba las gracias y salía corriendo...aunque no sé por qué-dijo reflexionando.

\- Nosotros tampoco-dijeron todos con la típica gotita anime y con incredulidad.

\- Bueno,dejando las bromas a un lado,¿quién es el siguiente?

Y de esa forma transcurrió el resto del día en la sociedad de almas,Ichigo curaba heridas y dejaba a todos rogando por piedad,hasta que anocheció y tuvo que hacer guardia,y según él fue lo más aburrido que tuvo que hacer en toda su vida,incluso más que los deberes de matemáticas.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Nuestro querido pelirrojo protagonista se encontraba en un estado zombie debido a que no había dormido en alrededor de 4 días y para colmo había estado de un lado a otro durante toda la noche sin descanso,así que cuando todos despertaron y encontraron a su "enfermero particular" con esa cara,desearon seguir durmiendo,sobretodo en las habitaciones de los altos cargos hubo escenas bastante peculiares.

\- Rangiku-san,despierta,parece que estás casi recuperada-dijo zombie Ichigo entre bostezos,despertando a la shinigami de forma "delicada".

\- ¡UN MONSTRUO!-gritó alarmada,despertando a su capitán y lanzándose a sus brazos.

\- Congela los cielos,Hyorinmaru-dijo el capitán todavía soñoliento,mientras protegía a la rubia con uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo?-dijo en forma de queja,al notar como uno de sus brazos era congelado.

\- ¿Ichigo?-dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

\- ¿CÓMO IBA A ENTRAR UN MONTSTRUO CONMIGO HACIENDO GUARDIA?-dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía y saliendo de la habitación.

\- Creo que se ha levantado con mal pie-dijo la rubia de exuberante figura,todavía abrazada a su capitán.

\- Yo creo que directamente no se ha acostado-dijo divertido,antes de compartir una mirada con ella y reír- ¿Te sientes protegida y te gusta?,es algo obvio,después de todo soy tu capitán y un chico guapo-dijo en un susurro travieso y grave.

\- ¿Y que hay de malo si es así?-dijo en otro susurro sensual y dulce,apegándose aún más al masculino y bien trabajado cuerpo del joven,devolviéndole la jugada.

\- No hagas eso-protestó inútilmente,mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo se manifestaba en su rostro.

\- Veamos si aquí tengo más suerte-dijo el joven pelirrojo entrando a la habitación de Soi Fong,intentando hacer el menor ruido posible,porque si estaba siempre de mal humor,no quería averiguar como era recién despierta.

\- Pica hasta la muerte,Suzumebachi-dijo saltando de la cama y marcando al pobre Ichigo en la mejilla,haciendo que huyera despavorido.

\- Por favor,no quiero morir esta mañana-dijo antes de entrar a la habitación de los Kuchiki.

\- Dispérsate,Senbonzakura-dijo atacando al joven doctor.

\- Detente,nii-sama,es Ichigo-dijo interponiéndose entre el ataque de su hermano.

\- Gracias Rukia,sabía que tú me reconocerías,no morí en la guerra y casi muero esta mañana-dijo abrazándose a ella de forma infantil-Toshiro intentó congelarme,Soi Fong envenenarme y tu hermano hacerme trizas como si fuera jamón york-dijo infantilmente,explicando todas sus vivencias de buena mañana.

\- Debes dormir Ichigo,estoy preocupada por ti,conociéndote no habrás dormido en muchos días,¿me equivoco?

\- Estás en lo cierto,pero si estás preocupada iré a dormir como un niño bueno-dijo divertido,antes de salir de la habitación.

Y así transcurrió el tiempo para nuestro amigo,era más que nunca el pilar fundamental de la sociedad de almas,combatía y curaba a los heridos,participaba y patrocinaba todos los eventos,ayudaba a los necesitados,y todo eso le llevó a ser quién es ahora,alguien querido y respetado por todos,además de ser el pilar fundamental universal al ser el príncipe espíritu,sustituyendo al rey asesinado y al suplente que creó Ukitake,a costa de casi perder su vida,pero gracias a él no murió.

Yachiru le dio la opción a Kenpachi de desaparecer y que éste pudiera utilizar su bankai a su antojo,o quedarse junto a él como siempre y prestarle su poder cuando fuera necesario,aceptando lo segundo.

Sajin Komamura,estuvo al borde de la muerte,debido a su transformación humanoide,pero su familia le perdonó debido a que gracias a él no fueron destruidos,dotándole del poder necesario para seguir vivo y con dicha forma.


	3. Con los años,los sentimientos crecen

Han pasado 4 años desde la derrota de Ywach y el tiempo no pasa en vano,sobretodo con el capitán del 10 escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro,desde la derrota comenzó a entrenar muy duramente,para que lo tomaran en serio y para poder proteger a quienes eran importantes para él,además de mantener su aspecto verdadero,es decir el del bankai desvanecido, a causa de esto su musculatura aumentó,se tonificó y creció bastante,llegando a ser uno de los capitanes más altos con 1.83 m ahora parecía un joven de ventipocos años, además,su comportamiento se volvió un poco más cálido,además de travieso,le encantaba poner a prueba a Matsumoto y se sentía atraído por ella,como cualquier hombre que tuviera ojos en la cara.

En la oficina del capitán del 10 escuadrón.

Toshiro entró a su oficina,tras haber inspeccionado todo el Rukongai,y al entrar pudo observar a su teniente dormida,con las mejillas rosadas de haber estado llorando,junto con 2 botellas de sake completamente vacías y una foto de ella e Ichimaru Gin de pequeños,ante esto el capitán se acercó a Matsumoto,para cargarla y llevarla a su habitación mientras murmuraba.

\- Pobrecita,todavía no has superado lo de Gin,no deberías torturarte así por un hombre que no te quiso querer, él no merece que gastes tus lágrimas en él-dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y descubriendo que tenía un poco de fiebre,así que tras dejarla decidió llenar un recipiente con agua y humedecer un trapo para ponérselo en la frente, y no se apartó de su cama hasta que despertó.

Rangiku abrió los ojos lentamente descubriendo la preocupada mirada turquesa de su querido y adorado capitán,que al ver que se despertaba,empezaba a sonreir.

\- Buenas tardes dormilona,te encontré en la mesa un poco borracha,dormida,con fiebre y habías llorado por él-dijo mientras la miraba a esos ojos celestes que le volvían loco. "No sé por qué me duele el pecho,¿tendrá algo que ver que no haya olvidado a Gin?,solo sé que la amo con locura y no sé cuánto más podré contenerme,cada vez es más difícil,ahora me contempla asombrada,con sus labios tan perfectos entreabiertos,invitándome a comenzar algo que no terminaría con un beso...¡Maldición,Toshiro,deja de pensar en ella y lo que desearías hacerle!,ella está herida y necesita un apoyo y un hombro donde llorar,espera solo un poco más"

\- Lo siento,sé que no debería haber bebido en su oficina-dijo disculpándose acostumbrada a su anterior comportamiento,pero tras su ''muerte'' se había vuelto mucho más cálido con ella.

\- No te tortures con alguien que no te supo amar,él no se merece nada tuyo-dijo mientras la abrazaba a su pecho,y en esa situación la teniente se sintió protegida,que nadie podría hacerle daño e inconscientemente comenzó a llorar,manchando el haori de su capitán,pero no podía parar,se lo había guardado tanto tiempo...

Después de cinco minutos, paró de llorar y miró a su capitán" Se siente tan bien estar entre tus brazos,tu perfume es delicioso,tu mirada tan dulce y el ritmo de su corazón acelerado...", mientras pensaba eso,recibió un tierno beso en la frente por parte de Toshiro. "Espero que con este gesto,tu corazón se acelere y momentáneamente dejes de pensar en él,para pensar en mí,y en la sensación del roce de mis labios con tu frente"

\- ¡C-Capitán!-dijo sorprendida. "Tan suaves y cálidos,quién diría que el portador de Hyorinmaru llegaría a comportarse así y que yo,Rangiku Matsumoto,quien siempre ha tenido el corazón dividido en dos,haya olvidado a su antiguo amor,Toshiro,has conseguido cerrar poco a poco la herida de mi corazón,vuelvo a sentirme toda una mujer,no me siento vacía,tú eres el que está en mis debilidades,quien espera,quien me consuela"

\- ¿Ves?, he hecho que te olvides de él-dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla- De verdad,no llores más si no quieres que me enfade-dijo con la mirada seria.

\- S-Sí capitán. "Nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí con tu mirada,tu sonrisa y tu protección y paciencia"

\- Ahora creo que tenemos que hacer un poco de papeleo,¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras se quitaba el haori mojado con lágrimas y lo colgaba en el respaldo de su silla,revelando que había modificado otro poco su uniforme shinigami,habiendo abierto más el pico,haciendo que se viera el final de sus pectorales,además de haberle rasgado las mangas al uniforme haciendo que tomaran tomaran forma picuda.

\- De acuerdo capitán-dijo sin poder apartar la vista de esos músculos bien trabajados,se veían tan perfectos e incitaban a iniciar caricias y juegos.

\- Siéntate a mi lado,así me aseguro de que trabajas y no piensas en otras cosas-dijo mientras ponía otra silla al lado de la suya y sacaba del cajón una montaña de papeles.

Matsumoto obedeció y se sentó al lado del peliblanco y en media hora terminaron todo,se complementaban el uno al otro de manera increíble,eran el dúo más diferente y eficiente de todo ese tipo de dúos,desde Kisuke Urahara y Yoruichi Shihouin hasta el idiota descerebrado de Ichigo Kurosaki y la hermana del orgulloso y herido Byakuya Kuchiki,la teniente Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Te doy la tarde libre, aprovecha para pasear y despejar tu mente.

\- Gracias capitán-dijo eufórica antes de lanzarse a su cuello y besarle en la mejilla,haciendo que se sonrojara.

Mientras, él aprovechó para echarse la siesta e intentar controlar sus instintos masculinos,tenerla a ella tan cerca lo estaba matando lentamente,hacía mucho tiempo que se sentía atraído a ella,incluso antes de que ella estuviera en contra de la sociedad de almas y lo protegiera a costa de renunciar a su cargo cuando la llave espiritual fue robada.

La deseaba sin duda alguna,pero no podía hacer nada,no cuando ella aún pensaba en "él",la verdad,Gin era su héroe,había muerto intentando recuperar algo que le fue arrebatado a Matsumoto.

En ese momento Ichigo se encontraba gestionando los papeles y visitando a todos los pacientes para regresar a casa pues tenía que ocuparse de la clínica con su padre. Él también había cambiado bastante, creció hasta alcanzar 1,85 y se volvió muchísimo más musculoso,además de dejarse crecer el cabello,cómo lo tenía en la caída del arrancar y llevaba sus protectores y sus zanpakutous en la espalga en forma de X(tipo prince of persia),cuando salió se encontró con Rukia,que no tardó en saludarlo con una reverencia.

\- Buenas noches Capitán Kurosaki-dijo con una reverencia.

\- Hola teniente Kuchiki-dijo siguiéndole el juego y tras eso le revolvió el cabello de forma simpática y le dijo-Llámame Ichigo y ya está-dijo tocándole la mejilla.

\- I-Ichigo-dijo sonrojada. "Cada vez que tu piel roza la mía,mi corazón se acelera tanto..."

\- Bueno Rukia me tengo que ir a casa,los pacientes me esperan-dijo tocándole el hombro izquierdo antes de desaparecer con el Shunpo. " Deseo estrecharte entre mis brazos y no soltarte jamás,pero no sé qué es lo que sientes por mí y eso me hace sentirme extraño"

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Matsumoto salió a pasear,ya había caído la noche,y el peliblanco sabia que ella no llegaba nunca tan tarde,estaba a punto de dar el toque de queda y ella no había regresado,un mal presentimiento apareció en su mente y un gélido escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Tenía razón,la rubia de belleza y figura exuberantes estaba en un gran aprieto,cuando se despidió de él,comenzó a caminar y a sumirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos,sin percatarse de que se alejaba de la zona "segura" del Rukongai,terminando en el territorio má,s peligroso de éste,sus habitantes eran unos rebeldes sin escrúpulos ni educación y además,su perversión no conocía la palabra mesura.

Un grupo de hombres de edades,alturas y aspectos diversos estaban fumando a la salida de una tasca de mala muerte,mientras conversaban sobre las mujeres más sexys que habían visto en su vida,las carcajadas tan horripilantes y atemorizantes,con cierto parecido a la risa de las hienas,despertaron a Rangiku de su trance,y éstos,al escuchar pisadas ajenas volvieron sus rostros para contemplar al intruso,quedando bastante satisfechos al verla a ella,la mujer ideal de todos,automáticamente una sonrisa sádica se formó en sus rostros.

Comenzaron a acercarse a ella,sin prisa pero sin pausa,mientras la devoraban con la mirada,desde su cabello hasta sus pies,y buscaban algún lugar algo más oculto a la vista de los curiosos,donde poder hacer lo que estaban pensando.

\- ¡Alto,no deis un paso más o utilizaré mi zanpakuto!-amenazó,llevando su mano al cinto donde se suponía que debía estar Haineko,descubriendo que no había nada. "Mierda Rangiku...ahora sí que la has armado buena,el combate a cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo y rodeada entre tantos no podrás utilizar el shunpo"

\- Tranquila...lo pasarás bien-dijo uno,silenciando los labios de la teniente mediante la presión de su dedo índice y una sonrisa perversa.

\- Vas a disfrutarlo tanto como nosotros-dijeron al unísono,comenzando a acorralarla y presionándola contra el muro de un callejón sin salida...estaba atrapada.

"Capitán,¡por favor,sáqueme de aquí,se lo ruego,no quiero sentir el toque de nadie que no sea usted! y menos de estos cerdos,no quiero volver a experimentar lo mismo que cuando me arrebataron eso a petición de Aizen"-suplicó internamente,mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y temblaba de rabia,impotencia y miedo a no saber qué pasaría con ella.

En ese momento Toshiro decidió ir a buscar a Matsumoto pues estaba preocupado por ella y se concentró para sentir su poder espiritual y comenzó a hacer el shunpo para llegar lo antes posible,encontrando a unos hombres del rukongai apresándola e intentando besarla en los labios y los pechos cuando decidió intervenir con las manos desnudas dejando a todos inconscientes en menos de 10 seg.

\- Esto es lo que ocurre cuando tocan a la mujer de un capitán-dijo de forma guay,para cambiar su semblante a uno perturbado y preocupado,estaba llorando y temblando,se veía tan frágil,involuntariamente,envolvió uno de sus brazos en su cintura y otro tras sus hombros,atrayéndola a su pecho,inundando sus sentidos de su aroma,su suavidad,su calidez...él solo quería protegerla,no quería perderla y haría lo que fuera por ella. Ella,al sentir ese perfume y esa calidez que tan bien conocía,salió del trance y cesó de sollozar y temblar,una de sus masculinas manos,recorría sus cabellos de oro con suma delicadeza y dulzura.

\- Gracias capitán,me temía lo peor,pero yo no recuerdo ser su mujer -dijo mientras se abrazaba al torso de su salvador y sonriendo de forma traviesa.

\- Era para darle mayor emoción a mi entrada triunfal,ahora volvamos al cuartel, te obligo a que lleves tu zanpakuto para protegerte cuando salgas-dijo mientras unía su mano con la de ella- ¿Seguro que no te gustó ni un poquito pensarlo?-susurró de forma sensual,puede que quizás no lo amara,pero seguía siendo una mujer.

\- Ya le dije que parara de hacer eso-dijo sonrojada." Si continúa así mucho más,voy a terminar excitándome y dejándome llevar"

\- Puedes pasar de ser la mujer más sexy a la más mona en un segundo cuando hago esto,por eso me gusta hacerlo,porque puedo ver todas tus expresiones-dijo de forma cálida

\- ¿Así que soy sexy para los ojos de Shiro-chan?,es algo obvio,todos se mueren por mí-dijo de forma juguetona,acariciando el rostro del peliblanco.

\- Modestia a parte,¿no?-suspiro éste. " Creo que he conseguido disimular el suspiro con esas palabras...maldición,se sintió tan bien sentir sus uñas recorriendo mi rostro"

\- Por supuesto,además yo solo digo la verdad-dijo divertida. "¿Es cosa mía, o acaba de estremecerse por mi toque?"

\- Si tú lo dices-dijo bromeando- Bueno,ahora que hemos regresado,voy a mi habitación,si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme-dijo el hombre,entrando a su despacho. Acto seguido se apoyó en la pared,mirando su mano,la cual hacía poco estaba entrelazada con la de la rubia,todavía podía sentir su calidez y suavidad. " Definitivamente te amo Rangiku,solo tú me haces sentirme así y pensar estas cosas"-pensó para sí,antes de suspirar e ir a tomar un baño.

\- A sus órdenes.

Ella,se limitó a sentarse en el sofá,mientras llevaba la mano que había estado en contacto con la de su capitán a su pecho,se sentía tan sola cuando él no estaba,él la hacía sentirse viva,sentirse una mujer,sus halagos eran tan dulces y caballerosos. "Capitán,has cambiado tanto que me has cambiado a mí misma,sin percatarme de ello,dependo de ti,de tu sonrisa,de tu mirada..."

.

.

.

Bueno,hasta aquí el capítulo,recuerden comentar si les ha gustado o si tienen algo que aportar,estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo lo que ya tengo escrito a esta página,por ello la rapidez,he de reconocer que odio que no comenten,porque me desánimo demasiado,en cambio,cuando comentan con regularidad me siento feliz e inspirada por lo que las actualizaciones son antes y

mejores.

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?

¿ Tienen ganas de volver a ver a cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes y piel pálida ? Sigan leyendo y descubrirán


	4. La resurrección del cuarto espada

Eran las doce de la noche e Ichigo,acababa de llegar de la Sociedad de Almas y fue directo a la clínica que compartía con su padre,la clínica Kurosaki,al entrar se encontró con sus hermanas que lo recibieron con un abrazo.

\- Oni-chan, Ichinii-decían Yuzu y Karin respectivamente mientras se lanzaban a los fuertes brazos de su hermano para que las atrapara.

\- Hola chicas-decía con una cálida sonrisa mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo está el capitán del 4 escuadrón?-decía Isshin mientras ejecutaba una patada voladora directa al torso de su hijo,que éste interceptó y lo mandó a volar hasta la cocina.

\- Estoy bien,hay algún paciente o hago el papeleo y me voy a dormir-decía mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su padre.

\- Sólo papeleo,si quieres lo puedes hacer después de cenar,Yuzu te ha hecho tu plato favorito.

\- De acuerdo,gracias Yuzu por tomarte la molestia-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tras eso,Ichigo cenó,hizo el papeleo de la clínica,se duchó y se fue a dormir,encontrando a Kon en su cama.

\- Kon, quítate,que estoy cansado-dijo en voz baja.

\- Nee-san- dijo Kon entre sueños.

\- Así que sueñas con Rukia,entonces es razón de más para despertarte,con ella sólo sueño yo-dijo con tono celoso,cogió a Kon y lo zarandeó hasta que se despertó.

\- ¿Qué haces Ichigo?estaba soñando con mi querida nee-san-dijo con sueño mientras se iba al armario para continuar durmiendo.

\- Así que tu querida nee-san eh,espera que le diga a Byakuya en lo que estabas soñando y verás que risa le hace-dijo con cara sádica.

\- No Ichigo,ten piedad de mí-dijo mientras lloraba agarrado a su pierna.

\- Me lo pensaré,buenas noches-dijo mientras que estiraba la pierna y mandaba a Kon al armario.

En la Casa de Inoue.

Orihime se encontraba limpiando la casa,para después rezarle a su hermano,cuando al abrir un cajón de su escritorio encontró un mechón de pelo y una uña de Ulquiorra.

\- Ulquiorra Cifer,si estuvieras aquí-dijo con un suspiro recordando los momentos que había vivido con él,no todos eran momentos malos,después de cierto tiempo la trataba con calidez y le gustaba conversar con ella,puesto que así conocía más sobre la vida,y ella se sentía menos sola-Si pudiera traerte de vuelta de alguna forma-dijo pensativa con un dedo en la barbilla- Ah claro con el Sōten Kisshu,dicho esto se puso manos a la obra y estuvo toda la noche en vela,para poder devolverle su forma original y eso fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Orihime,tú también has muerto?-dijo extrañado el cuarto espada, y al verse desnudo inmediatamente se tapó sus partes íntimas y por suerte ella no se había fijado.

\- No,te he dado otra oportunidad para vivir,no te esfuerces mucho,todavía falta tiempo para que puedas moverte con normalidad,iré a pedirle un gigai a Urahara-san y compraré algo de ropa,no olvides que esta oportunidad es para que seas bueno, así que no te muevas de ahí o tardaremos más tiempo en volverte completo-dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

\- Esa mujer,¿por qué me ha vuelto a la vida?,yo me comporté fatal con ella,así que tengo que pagárselo de alguna forma a parte de no dando problemas a nadie. "No sé cómo se llama este sentimiento,pero mi corazón se ha acelerado cuando la he visto delante de mis ojos"

A la media hora,Inoue regresó con el gigai y la ropa para él,y siguió con la sesión para devolverle a su forma original,hasta que tras cuatro horas lo consiguió.

\- Tengo que entrar en el gigai,¿verdad?-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él tapándose la entrepierna.

\- Sí,además está hecho especialmente para tí,para contener todo tu reiatsu maligno y convertirlo en un reiatsu normal,además es una fiel copia tuya,a excepción de que no tiene tus lágrimas.

Tras eso Ulquiorra entró al gigai,al principio se sentía incómodo,pero se fue acostumbrando y la verdad se estaba bien ahí,Inoue lo cuidaba mucho,así que decidió agradecérselo.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos la comida entre los dos?-dijo Ulquiorra,mientras se colocaba bien la camisa blanca y negra,muy parecida a su anterior uniforme y los pantalones grises.

\- Sería estupendo Ulqui-kun-dijo con alegría mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Me alegro de que te guste-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. " Se siente extraño,pero no me disgusta"

En la Sociedad de Almas,en los cuarteles del 4 escuadrón.

\- Isane,¿podrías cubrirme una hora?,tengo que ir a hablar con el capitán Ukitake sobre la asociación de hombres shinigami,me ofreció un buen puesto,pero no sé si tendré tiempo-dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la silla tras terminar el papeleo.

\- Claro,capitán-dijo Isane sonriendo.

\- Si ocurriera algo,sea lo que sea,ya puede ser muy leve o grave,no dude en llamarme con una mariposa del infierno y muchas gracias,eres mi salvadora.

\- De nada capitán,capitán se olvida el haori-dijo antes de que se marchara.

\- Déjalo ahí,no me gusta llevarlo,porque me da calor-dijo antes de abrir la puerta y empezar a caminar hacia el 13 escuadrón mientras se preguntaba que si se encontraría con Rukia,porque aunque la vio ayer sino la ve todos los días,se siente muy triste y luego Zangetsu le regaña.

Tras 5 min había llegado,pero antes se desvió y cogió una rosa roja,regresó y tocó la puerta,y para su sorpresa,la abrió el rayo de luz que alumbra sus días,Rukia.

\- Buenos días Rukia-dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa. "Tan bella desde primera hora de la mañana,¡se ve tan linda con esa cara aún somnolienta!"

\- Ichigo,¿por qué sonries y qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendida.

\- ¿Es que no puedo alegrarme al ver a alguien muy importante para mí?-dijo con mirada de cachorrito.- He venido porque tengo que hablar con tu capitán, ah toma-dijo mientras le colocaba una rosa roja entre el pelo y la oreja- La cogí para ti,espero que te guste.

\- G-Gracias,Ichigo-dijo un poco sonrojada. "Es un idiota,pero un idiota detallista...además de ser tan guapo"

\- Hola Kurosaki,al final has venido,no podías resistir a la tentación ehh-dijo Ukitake mientras le daba pequeños golpes con el codo en el brazo y arqueaba una ceja de forma graciosa.

\- Supongo que sí-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía,haciendo que Rukia se extrañara.

\- Bueno,vamos a mi jardín y hablamos.

\- Sí.

Tras eso se fueron al jardín y Rukia no pudo con la intriga así que se fue a su despacho,que estaba cerca de donde conversaban.

\- Entonces,¿aceptarás?,sólo hay que ir 3 veces en semana y después hay fiesta por todos los bares-dijo entusiasmado Ukitake.

\- Claro,supongo que estará bien relajarse de vez en cuando,pero siempre debo regresar si hay emergencias y por vuestro bien,más vale que ninguna seáis alguno de vosotros-dijo divertido.

\- Por cierto Kurosaki-dijo cambiando a un semblante serio.

En ese momento le trajeron té.

\- ¿Si?

\- No interrumpí nada ¿verdad?

\- No,¿por qué?-dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

\- Creo que estás enamorado de Rukia-dijo en tono sereno,y en el mismo momento que lo dijo Ichigo escupió todo el té de golpe.

\- Lo sé-dijo mientras se limpiaba-pero no sé si ella me corresponde,entonces tengo miedo de que nuestra relación se vea afectada. " ¿Acaso es tan evidente...?"

\- Oh vamos Kurosaki,¿no te das cuenta de cómo reacciona cuando te ve o cuando le dices algo?-decía Ukitake incrédulo.

\- Depende de lo que sea,a lo mejor se sonroja,sonríe,ríe o me golpea.

\- ¿Golpearte?-preguntó divertido

\- No te rías,no logro comprender las cosas con sus dibujos y luego acabo con dolor de cara los próximos 3 días-dijo antes de terminarse el té.

\- Bueno,reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho y actúa según tu corazón-dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda,antes de que Ichigo desapareciera.

Para después gritarse a la dirección del despacho de su teniente.

\- Espero que hayas podido empezar con el papeleo,sé que estás en tu despacho y que has escuchado todo-dijo antes de empezar a reír.


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

¿Había escuchado bien?, Ichigo había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, la verdad ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera soñado eso y luego, las palabras de Ukitake. Se sentía feliz, pero confusa y de pronto, se desplomó en el suelo, justo cuando entró el capitán.

—Llamad al 4º escuadrón y decidles que preparen dos camillas. —dijo antes de desmayarse él también.

Ichigo al sentir el poder espiritual de Rukia y Ukitake descender hasta el mínimo se preocupó y utilizó el shunpo para llegar antes que sus subordinados.

—Isane, ahora vengo, ha ocurrido algo en el 13 ecuadrón. —anunció antes de desaparecer y aparecer en el despacho de Rukia.

—Lo sabía, esto ha debido de ser una crisis nerviosa para Rukia y Ukitake, será por su enfermedad. Los llevaré a mi escuadrón.

—Isane, prepara dos camillas, los dejaremos en observación después de hacerles un chequeo.

—Sí capitán y permítame halagarle con la rapidez que ha reaccionado al problema.

—Espero que no sea nada grave. —susurró con preocupación, todavía cargando a Rukia con un brazo, apegada a su pecho y a Ukitake en forma de caballito, porque es más alto que él.

A los dos minutos Isane regresó y le dijo la localización de ambas camillas para que pudiera llevarlos, tras eso decidieron comenzar con el chequeo médico.

Primero sacaron un poco de sangre, que les costó bastante trabajo al estar desmayados para analizarla en el microscopio y el laboratorio, saber el nivel de hormonas y posibles enfermedades o bacterias; después, se encargaron de mantener la temperatura corporal adecuada, y a la hora de analizar las muestras, Ichigo se extrañó bastante al encontrar grandes cantidades de exitofina y endorfina, las hormonas de la alegría y felicidad respectivamente. Quizás eso le provocó el desplomo y para el capitán Ukitake, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, quizás fue por la impresión de verla desplomarse delante de él.

—Isane, ¿puedes decirle a tu hermana que ambos se encuentran bien? Seguro que está preocupada, si quieres puedes quedarte con ella un rato. Yo puedo vigilarlos sólo.

—Gracias, capitán.

—No, gracias a ti por ser tan buena teniente. Por eso te doy la tarde libre, si algo sucediera, te mandaría una mariposa del infierno.

Tras eso, Isane desapareció y él se quedó sólo con Rukia y Ukitake, cambiándole los paños cada cinco minutos y abanicándolos para que volvieran en sí. La primera en despertar fue Rukia, encontrándose con la mirada avellana que tanto le gustaba.

—¡Me tenías muy preocupado! Sentí tu energía disminuir hasta los límites y cuando llegué con mi Shunpo te encontré desplomada en el suelo junto con Ukitake.

—¡El capitán! —exclamó de un sobresalto.

—No te precipites, él está bien. Ahora quiero preguntarte algo, ¿te ha pasado algo inesperado que te haya hecho muy feliz hoy? Y no me mientas, he encontrado altos niveles de las hormonas de la felicidad recién liberadas, eso te ha producido el desplome.

—Bueno... —dijo un poco sonrojada.

—Un momento, cuando tu capitán y yo conversábamos, tú estabas en tu despacho y cuando yo he ido, resulta que se encontraba a menos de dos metros de donde estábamos hablando. ¿Has escuchado todo? —tras su reflexión, se tornó bastante sonrojado y como respuesta recibió un tierno beso en los labios.

—Idiota, ¿cómo no te iba a querer? —se burló sonrojada mientras jugueteaba con los mechones anaranjados que caían en la frente del capitán del cuarto escuadrón.

—Ehhh, yo...bueno no lo sé. Nunca he tenido experiencias de este tipo.

—Yo creía que sabías que Inoue estaba enamorada de ti.

—Sus sentimientos nunca han sido, ni serán correspondidos, porque yo te quiero sólo a ti. —dijo antes de darle otro beso en los labios, este era más apasionado—. Además, ha revivido a Ulquiorra, así que eso se supone que significa que se ha olvidado de mí o intenta pasar página.

–No me había dado cuenta.

—Por cierto, Ukitake, ya puede dejar de hacerse el dormido. —pronunció el capitán del cuarto escuadrón

—Ichigo ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? —protestó muy sonrojada.

—Se despertó cuando me besaste, así que ya no había nada que ocultar.

—¿Cómo lo notaste? Oculté mi reiatsu lo mejor que pude. —dijo Ukitake frustrado.

—Por mucho que ocultes tu reiatsu, nunca está como inconsciente o malherido. Os dejaremos en observación esta noche.

—De acuerdo. —suspiraron los dos desanimados—. Por cierto, ¿no tendrías que regresar a tu casa?

—No, duermo aquí todos los días menos los sábados, que gestiono el papeleo y paso tiempo con mi familia.

Mientras tanto en el décimo escuadrón.

Hitsugaya acababa de darse una ducha en el baño del capitán, pero se había olvidado el uniforme en el despacho,a sí que fue a vestirse, y para su sorpresa, estaba Matsumoto haciendo el papeleo por raro que pareciera. Cuando lo mira, se pone totalmente roja al verlo en boxers negros y azules, con una toalla en el cuello y con el cabello totalmente alborotado, dándole un aspecto más atractivo y sensual de lo que ya era.

—C-CAPITÁN, ¿QUÉ HACES SÓLO CON UNOS BOXERS? —decía mientras intentaba no mirar al capitán, así que se tapó los ojos, pero dejó un hueco entre ellos para seguir viéndolo. —«Mierda...mierda, ahora que estaba centrada en algo. Capitán, no sabe lo mucho que lo deseo, deseo recorrer ese torso con mis uñas, besar ese cuello, esos labios, arañar esa espalda...creo que me estoy excitando de solo pensarlo»

—Lo siento mucho, se me había olvidado el uniforme, de hecho, estás sentada al lado de él. «Nunca pensé que reaccionaría de tal manera, quizás sí que siente algo por mí»

—Con razón estaba el respaldo más blando que de costumbre, toma. —confesó mientras se lo entregaba. Sus manos se tocaron, dando una pequeña descarga eléctrica en ambos cuerpos.

—¿Seguro que no te ha gustado ni un poquito? —decía el peliblanco imitando el comportamiento de su teniente y guiñando un ojo.

—No he dicho eso, pero póngase el uniforme. Imagina que entran y le ven así. —protestó sonrojada y sin poder apartar su mirada de aquel hombre con un cuerpo de dios.

—Tú ganas, ahora supongo que, si que intentaréis hacerme fotos para vuestra asociación, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó sorprendida antes de que el peliblanco volviera a entrar al baño.

—Tengo mis contactos. —hablaba mientras se peinaba con un poco de gomina o gel fijador, que olía a perfume de hombre.

—No lo hicimos porque usted era más temible que el capitán Kuchiki.

—Estoy pensando en olvidarme el uniforme más a menudo porque huele realmente bien, al igual que tú. Yo creo que es imposible ser más temible que Byakuya, además, él nunca tendrá algo que tengo yo. «Este es el momento, o ahora o nunca. ¡Dile cómo te sientes!»

—¿Los ojos verdes? —dijo con ingenuidad. «Vamos a jugar un poco, Toshiro, quiero saber que es lo que quieres decirme y por qué tus ojos brillan con tanta intensidad.»

—Aparte de eso, él nunca tendrá a la mujer más bella de todo el mundo cómo teniente. —susurró apasionadamente, acercándose a ella

—¿La mujer más bella y dicho por su boca, seguro que no tiene fiebre capitán? —preguntó sonrojada mientras tomaba la temperatura del peliblanco. «Mi corazón acaba de explotar...creo que ya es hora de poner en práctica la seducción femenina, no tengo nada que perder al escuchar esto»

—No. —contestó con seguridad y su mirada la devoraba con pasión.

—Y hay muchas más cosas que el capitán Kuchiki jamás tendrá, jamás será igual de alto, ni guapo, ni atractivo y seguro que él no se ve así al salir de la ducha. —ronroneaba junto a su oído, antes de poner su mano izquierda en el pecho de su capitán y con la otra empezar a juguetear con su flequillo y acariciar su rostro.

—Rangiku yo...—iba a seguir hablando, pero el dedo índice de su bella teniente lo detuvo, para después besarlo de una forma dulce que ambos correspondían y cuando se separaron por falta de aire el capitán la besó de una forma más apasionadabajando a su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su torso bien marcado. Pero alguién llamó a la puerta e interrumpió el momento, por lo que ambos ahogaron un sonido de desaprobación en sus gargantas antes de separarse y arreglarse.

—Esto no ha terminado, Taichou. —susurró con una voz hechizante antes de morderle el lóbulo del oído.


	6. Noche de amantes (Lemon)

En ese momento el capitán y la vice capitana, se arreglaron las ropas y abrieron las puertas, revelando a un mensajero del primer escuadrón.

—Buenas noches, he sido enviado aquí por Kyoraku Syunsui, el capitán comandante, para avisarles de que mañana habrá una cena de todos los capitanes y vice capitanes para conmemorar la derrota de Aizen, con los invitados especiales que contribuyeron en su derrota. Así que vistan formalmente sin el uniforme y será en el restaurante más prestigioso de todo el Seireitei, tras esto, me retiro. —informó antes de desaparecer.

—Así que debemos ir de etiqueta. —dijo Hitsugaya con un suspiro. «¿¡Para esto me han interrumpido!?»

—Tranquilo capitán, relájese, yo iré con usted a comprar ropa. —«Una cena no está nada mal...pero hubiera preferido seguir abrazada a él y explorando su cuerpo.»

—Ya es hora del toque de queda en nuestros cuarteles, vamos a tocar la campana. «La noche va a ser larga.» pensó con picardía

—De acuerdo.

Tras eso tocaron la campana y todos los oficiales se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuarteles, dejando la zona desierta.

—Bueno, creo que ahora si podemos continuar donde nos quedamos. —susurró mientras cargaba a Matsumoto en sus fuertes brazos y echaba la llave, para que nadie los molestara.

—Capitán, ¿dónde me lleva? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad y deseo reprimido la rubia y atractiva teniente.

—A mi dormitorio, tutéame, Rangiku.

Entraron al dormitorio del capitán y Toshiro dejó a Rangiku en la cama, contemplando la infinita belleza de aquella mujer, que muy pronto iba a hacer suya, para después empezar a besarla de una forma apasionada mientras acariciaba su cuidada figura por encima del uniforme, separándose por falta de aire y pasando a besar ese estilizado y pálido cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos y haciéndola gemir levemente.

—T-Toshiro, ¿cuándo has aprendido a hacer esto? —preguntaba entre suspiros mientras pasaba sus suaves manos por todo el torso del capitán, haciéndolo suspirar levemente.

—Siempre he sido un fanático de la lectura que no despreciaba ningún género. —confesó con una voz grave y sensual, su mirada la devoraba y atesoraba.

Con una suave caricia por todo el cuerpo exuberante de la rubia, consiguió hacerla suspirar y temblar al paso de sus caricias, la ropa comenzaba a molestarlo y comenzó a despojarla con lentitud. Besando y recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer que era revelado, tan suave y con un sabor dulce, no le importaría seguir así durante toda una eternidad. Solos él y ella, conociéndose y entregándose en totalidad.

—Te amo, siempre me has atraído, pero, últimamente me era imposible contenerme. —confesó, tomando sus labios con avidez, separándose y contemplando su reflejo en aquellos ojos grises que lo enloquecían.

—Yo siempre te he encontrado irresistible y gracias a ti, he podido superar la muerte de Gin. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. —susurraba entre besos y suspiros, intentando despojar a aquel hombre de su estúpido haori y el uniforme.

Reveló una musculatura titánica, esculpida por el mejor de los artistas clásicos, decorada con algunas cicatrices que eran el recuerdo de todas las batallas que habían compartido. Comenzó a descender por todo su cuello, pectorales y torso con sus uñas dejando marcas rojas, para más tarde, besar cada una de aquellas cicatrices que marcaban su piel morena.

Él temblaba y arqueaba su espalda con el simple hecho de sentir sus suaves caricias y su cálida y húmeda respiración contra él. Ella se atrevió a lamer uno de sus pezones, recibiendo un gruñido animal como respuesta, él la miró con la mirada nublada y oscurecida por la pasión, volviendo al ataque, tomando sus labios con pasión, abriendo sus labios y danzando con su lengua, haciéndola temblar y gemir.

Sus grandes manos terminaron de despojarla de la parte de arriba y ahora se encontraban prestando ciertas atenciones a esos enormes senos a los que tantas veces había sido pegado, esa situación era diferente, él no era un niño y en lo único que pensaba era en besarla y en hacerla gritar su nombre.

Descendió con su lengua hasta alcanzar sus «botones», lamiendo, besando, mordiendo y succionando, al mismo tiempo que los masajeaba. Ella gemía su nombre cada vez más fuerte y claro, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así y se estaba estremeciendo deliciosamente en la inmensidad de la cama, agarrando las sábanas y haciendo dibujos con ellas, mirándolo tan concentrado en su tarea, arañando su espalda. Realmente parecía disfrutar torturándola mediante las caricias y mordiscos a sus enormes senos.

Tanta excitación estaba concentrándose en cierto punto que estaba muy pero que muy húmedo. Dio un respingo cuando sintió como él recorría su perfecto abdomen con su lengua mientras la despojaba de toda la ropa, acariciando sus largas piernas y sus perfectos glúteos sin ningún pudor. Ella no cesaba de temblar y susurrar su nombre, necesitaba atención, quería acción. Tomó su rostro y lo besó de una forma desconocida por el joven, una forma sugerente, descarada, erótica y deseosa de más.

—Te deseo…

—Esta noche, por primera vez, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Y con esas palabras llenas de dulzura y picardía se sumergió en su intimidad, acariciándola en un primer momento, totalmente maravillado por su textura, para más tarde comenzar a lamer de arriba abajo, abajo arriba, acariciando su clítoris, introduciendo paulatinamente sus dedos y aumentando el ritmo.

Ella gemía sonoramente, gritaba su nombre, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y lo incitó a continuar con su tarea, estaba muy próxima al clímax, uno de los mejores que experimentaría en mucho tiempo. Él estaba totalmente excitado y su erección era tal que le dolía demasiado, pero tenía que aguantar, quería escucharla gritar y rogar más.

La tenía totalmente loca, sus besos, sus caricias, sus acciones, quería tocarlo más, sentirlo, gritarlo, marcarlo. Quería hacer tantas cosas, no entendía como ese hombre era capaz de volverla loca de pasión, volverla de una forma que nunca, ningún hombre había contemplado. Sus manos de hielo ardían con el calor del infierno de la pasión, estaba deseando de que continuara su juego, quería llegar a más, ser uno, conocer facetas de su adorado capitán, totalmente desconocidas y exclusivas. Solo su corazón latía de tal forma si estaba con él.

Finalmente, el orgasmo llegó y ella, ella arqueó su espalda y el nombre de el joven de ojos turquesa llenó la habitación. Había recibido la atención que requería y ahora era su turno, ella sería la cazadora de ese hombre tan sexy y complejo como era él.

—Toshiro, es mi turno, juguemos a un juego en el que nunca pierde nadie. —ronroneó posicionándose sobre él, para besarlo con fugacidad y comenzar a acariciar su miembro sobre la tela.

Él tembló como un flan al sentir la calidez de las manos intentando liberarlo de su opresión, gruñía animalmente y no dejaba de mirarla, esa expresión era tan sexy que cuando intentara trabajar a su lado le sería imposible. Suspiró de placer cuando sintió como bajaba sus bóxers y no había nada que presionara su miembro erecto.

Ella sonrió al ver lo que tenía ante ella y lamió sus labios con lujuria antes de besarlo e introducírselo en su boca, sintió como se estremeció desde la cabeza hasta los pies y siguió con su tarea de darle placer. Podía sentir como palpitaba y crecía cada vez más. Cambió de trabajo, esta vez utilizando sus voluminosos senos, jamás olvidaría la expresión del peliblanco en esos momentos. Estaba apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama y miraba hacia arriba, el rubor cubría su rostro y sus ojos estaban entornados por el placer, gemía y gruñía su nombre cada vez más fuerte hasta que terminó en su boca, ella lo saboreó y él la miró totalmente hipnotizado. Rangiku era única.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor muy fuerte. —le dijo sin ninguna duda, mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos, antes de besarlo con pasión.

—No esperaba tanta delicadeza en tus expresiones. —ironizó con una sonrisa traviesa, dispuesto a robarle otro beso.

No esperó más y le concedió su deseo tan directo, se aproximó a ella y la penetró con lentitud, ahora entendía todo lo que muchos borrachos decían, eso era lo mejor. Podía sentir como su calidez lo envolvía y sus suaves paredes lo aprisionaban, esa sensación era comparable al mismísimo paraíso.

Ella gimió con enorme intensidad y sensualidad al sentir como la colmaba por completo, hundió sus uñas en su espalda sin ningún tipo de cuidado y mordía su cuello y clavícula mientras era embestida con gran fuerza y velocidad. Era cierto que su capitán era conocido por su resistencia e intensidad durante los combates, pero jamás imaginó que se aplicaría a esos ámbitos también.

Podía ver en su mirada como había perdido toda su cordura. Carne con carne, se ajustaban como un puzle, no podía esperar, una vez que cerró sus ojos, se dejó arrastrar por todas las sensaciones que le estaba propinando, estaba bajo su hechizo y su control, sus embestidas, sus ardientes besos, sus caricias ardientes que navegaban por todas las olas de su piel.

Respiraban coordinados, no sabía por cuánto más podría aguantar ese ritmo, sentía como su interior se derretía, como el calor la invadía y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar descontrolado, como última fuerza, se aferró a su espalda cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello del joven y cruzó sus piernas en sus caderas, permitiéndole una mayor envergadura.

Sus cuerpos danzaban el mismo baile, un baile erótico y sensual típico de los amantes, unos amantes que se entregaban sin control, nadie podría verlos y nadie podría escucharlos. No había porqué controlarse.

Cada vez que ella jugaba con su cuerpo, tocando su piel, recordaba sus caricias, sus besos y sus juegos, estaba totalmente enamorada, no quería que esa noche terminara, él estaba en su cabeza como una canción a la que te vuelves adicto. Ella volvió a la vida gracias a él, él recordaba la alegría de la vida junto a ella, ¿ella era la presa o quizá él? Hacía tiempo que ese juego dejó de tener sentido.

Ya no pudieron aguantarlo más, ambos llegaron a su límite, ella se retorció como nunca antes cuando sintió como su calidez la llenaba y él gimió rozando lo animal cuando se sintió succionado por las paredes.

Los amantes continuaron como esa ronda un sinfín hasta que no pudieron más, puede que aquella noche tuvieran insomnio hasta el amanecer, pero algo estaba claro. Jamás se arrepentirían de nada de lo que habían hecho, no importaban sus consecuencias.

En ese mismo momento en el cuarto escuadrón, Ichigo escuchó llantos procedentes del jardín trasero, así que decidió comprobar para saber de quien se trataba.

—Esperad, ahora mismo vuelvo. —dijo Ichigo antes de levantarse de la silla que se encontraba al lado de las camillas de Ukitake y Rukia.

Tras eso, salió por la puerta de su despacho encontrándose a su teniente Isane llorando en sus rodillas.

—Isane, ¿qué ocurre? ¿quién te ha hecho algo? —preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No es nada, capitán, solo que hecho de menos a la capitana Unohana. —sollozó entre lágrimas y respiraciones irregulares.

—Tranquila Isane, sé que no podré sustituir el lugar de Yachiru Unohana, así que decidí aceptar este puesto en vez del antiguo lugar del capitán comandante para ayudaros en lo que pudiera para superar esta dura pérdida. —consolaba mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, para que dejara de llorar.

—Capitán… —pronunció antes de volver a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida.

—Sé que era como una madre para ti. —susurró con dulzura antes de cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

Rukia y Ukitake al ver esto se extrañaron y pudieron contemplar el carácter protector y paternal que había desarrollado Ichigo.

—Me da mucha pena, por lo menos se ha desahogado en mi pecho hasta dormirse-

—Ichigo, es tarde, deberías descansar. —expresó Rukia con preocupación.

—No puedo, es mi deber vigilaros toda la noche. No quiero molestar a mis oficiales. —se negó de forma serena mientras miraba por la ventana.

—De acuerdo, tú sabrás.

—Ahora es su deber dormir. —dijo mirando a ambos.

—Pero, no tenemos sueño. —protestaron capitán y tenienta a la misma vez, de forma infantil.

—Yo les haré un favor y los dormiré. —conjuraba un encantamiento de Kidou antes de poner una mano sobre cada uno y los durmió.

Tras dos horas, Ichigo se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rukia y momentos después, Isane llegó y al ver a su capitán así, decidió taparlo con una sábana; éste se despertó a las cinco horas, descubriendo que ya había amanecido y que se encontraba tapado con una sábana, después, despertó a sus pacientes y les dio el alta médica.

—Isane, cuando me encontraste así, ¿por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó mientras utilizaba algo de kidou para aliviar el dolor de su cuello al haber dormido en esa postura.

—Se veía exhausto y a la vez feliz, a sí que lo dejé dormir.

—Bueno, voy a ducharme porque tengo entrenamiento con Toshiro. —informó antes de marcharse hacia su ducha.

En el décimo escuadrón, se encontraba Matsumoto plácidamente dormida en los pectorales de su capitán y rodeada por sus brazos, justo cuando suena el despertador.

—Mmmmm, vaya sueño más raro he tenido. —dijo la ojiazul antes de verse encima de Toshiro.

—Buenos días Rangiku. —saludó, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Así que no lo he soñado, la verdad, ni en mis mejores sueños me hubiera imaginado esto. —confesó jugueteando con los blancos cabellos del hombre que ocupaba su corazón.

—Mierda, se me había olvidado el entrenamiento con Kurosaki, dúchate y vístete rápido. Puede llegar en cualquier momento. —ordenó, yéndose a la ducha.

En menos de 2 min ya se encontraban vestidos y peinados y momentos después llegó Ichigo.

—Buenos días, capitán Kurosaki. —saludó Matsumoto con una reverencia.

—Hola, Rangiku-san y hola, Toshiro. —correspondió el saludo alegre.

—Hola Kurosaki, ¿y tu haori y tu zanpakutou? —preguntó extrañado el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

—No me siento bien con él y hoy íbamos a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo por petición tuya.

—Es verdad. —dijo mientras dejaba su haori y zanpakutou en el escritorio—. Matsumoto, te dejo a cargo del escuadrón mientras entreno, confío en ti. —habló antes de desaparecer junto con Ichigo.


	7. Noche de amantes ( Sin Lemon)

En ese momento el capitán y la vice capitana, se arreglaron las ropas y abrieron las puertas, revelando a un mensajero del primer escuadrón.

—Buenas noches, he sido enviado aquí por Kyoraku Syunsui, el capitán comandante, para avisarles de que mañana habrá una cena de todos los capitanes y vice capitanes para conmemorar la derrota de Aizen, con los invitados especiales que contribuyeron en su derrota. Así que vistan formalmente sin el uniforme y será en el restaurante más prestigioso de todo el Seireitei, tras esto, me retiro. —informó antes de desaparecer.

—Así que debemos ir de etiqueta. —dijo Hitsugaya con un suspiro. «¿¡Para esto me han interrumpido!?»

—Tranquilo capitán, relájese, yo iré con usted a comprar ropa. —«Una cena no está nada mal...pero hubiera preferido seguir abrazada a él y explorando su cuerpo.»

—Ya es hora del toque de queda en nuestros cuarteles, vamos a tocar la campana. «La noche va a ser larga.» pensó con picardía

—De acuerdo.

Tras eso tocaron la campana y todos los oficiales se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuarteles, dejando la zona desierta.

—Bueno, creo que ahora si podemos continuar donde nos quedamos. —susurró mientras cargaba a Matsumoto en sus fuertes brazos y echaba la llave, para que nadie los molestara.

—Capitán, ¿dónde me lleva? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad y deseo reprimido la rubia y atractiva teniente.

—A mi dormitorio, tutéame, Rangiku.

En ese mismo momento en el cuarto escuadrón, Ichigo escuchó llantos procedentes del jardín trasero, así que decidió comprobar para saber de quien se trataba.

—Esperad, ahora mismo vuelvo. —dijo Ichigo antes de levantarse de la silla que se encontraba al lado de las camillas de Ukitake y Rukia.

Tras eso, salió por la puerta de su despacho encontrándose a su teniente Isane llorando en sus rodillas.

—Isane, ¿qué ocurre? ¿quién te ha hecho algo? —preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

—No es nada, capitán, solo que hecho de menos a la capitana Unohana. —sollozó entre lágrimas y respiraciones irregulares.

—Tranquila Isane, sé que no podré sustituir el lugar de Yachiru Unohana, así que decidí aceptar este puesto en vez del antiguo lugar del capitán comandante para ayudaros en lo que pudiera para superar esta dura pérdida. —consolaba mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, para que dejara de llorar.

—Capitán… —pronunció antes de volver a llorar hasta que se quedó dormida.

—Sé que era como una madre para ti. —susurró con dulzura antes de cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

Rukia y Ukitake al ver esto se extrañaron y pudieron contemplar el carácter protector y paternal que había desarrollado Ichigo.

—Me da mucha pena, por lo menos se ha desahogado en mi pecho hasta dormirse-

—Ichigo, es tarde, deberías descansar. —expresó Rukia con preocupación.

—No puedo, es mi deber vigilaros toda la noche. No quiero molestar a mis oficiales. —se negó de forma serena mientras miraba por la ventana.

—De acuerdo, tú sabrás.

—Ahora es su deber dormir. —dijo mirando a ambos.

—Pero, no tenemos sueño. —protestaron capitán y tenienta a la misma vez, de forma infantil.

—Yo les haré un favor y los dormiré. —conjuraba un encantamiento de Kidou antes de poner una mano sobre cada uno y los durmió.

Tras dos horas, Ichigo se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rukia y momentos después, Isane llegó y al ver a su capitán así, decidió taparlo con una sábana; éste se despertó a las cinco horas, descubriendo que ya había amanecido y que se encontraba tapado con una sábana, después, despertó a sus pacientes y les dio el alta médica.

—Isane, cuando me encontraste así, ¿por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó mientras utilizaba algo de kidou para aliviar el dolor de su cuello al haber dormido en esa postura.

—Se veía exhausto y a la vez feliz, a sí que lo dejé dormir.

—Bueno, voy a ducharme porque tengo entrenamiento con Toshiro. —informó antes de marcharse hacia su ducha.

En el décimo escuadrón, se encontraba Matsumoto plácidamente dormida en los pectorales de su capitán y rodeada por sus brazos, justo cuando suena el despertador.

—Mmmmm, vaya sueño más raro he tenido. —dijo la ojiazul antes de verse encima de Toshiro.

—Buenos días Rangiku. —saludó, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Así que no lo he soñado, la verdad, ni en mis mejores sueños me hubiera imaginado esto. —confesó jugueteando con los blancos cabellos del hombre que ocupaba su corazón.

—Mierda, se me había olvidado el entrenamiento con Kurosaki, dúchate y vístete rápido. Puede llegar en cualquier momento. —ordenó, yéndose a la ducha.

En menos de 2 min ya se encontraban vestidos y peinados y momentos después llegó Ichigo.

—Buenos días, capitán Kurosaki. —saludó Matsumoto con una reverencia.

—Hola, Rangiku-san y hola, Toshiro. —correspondió el saludo alegre.

—Hola Kurosaki, ¿y tu haori y tu zanpakutou? —preguntó extrañado el capitán del décimo escuadrón.

—No me siento bien con él y hoy íbamos a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo por petición tuya.

—Es verdad. —dijo mientras dejaba su haori y zanpakutou en el escritorio—. Matsumoto, te dejo a cargo del escuadrón mientras entreno, confío en ti. —habló antes de desaparecer junto con Ichigo.


	8. La cena de los Shinigamis I

Aquí va otro capítulo algo extenso. Espero que lo disfruten. La canción que aparece no me pertenece. Tiene amor, peleas, música y diversión, pero, lo más importante ¿Cómo terminará la noche?

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos capitanes llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento construido por el pelirrojo junto a unas aguas termales.

—Bueno Toshiro, ¿empezamos? —dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacía estiramientos.

—Sí, ya que hay que terminar pronto para comprar los trajes, por cierto, ¿tú tienes alguno? —preguntó el peliblanco con cierto interés.

—Tengo el que compré para visitar la tumba de mi madre, le cambio la corbata y ya está.

—Acuérdate de decirle a tu padre que está invitado.

—¿Y qué hacemos con mis hermanas?

—¡Oh vamos, Kurosaki! Tienen catorce años y son responsables, además, si no me equivoco, una de ellas es la que limpia y cocina.

—Está bien… tú ganas. Comencemos. —suspiró antes de lanzarse hacia Hitsugaya con un golpe directo al abdomen que éste intentó desviar, pero no le dio tiempo y lo recibió de lleno.

—¿Estás bien? —el rostro de dolor de su compañero lo había alarmado. Era cierto que no sabía controlar su fuerza.

—No te preocupes, no me acordaba de tu poder, eso es todo. No lo has utilizado desde que rescataste a Rukia Kuchiki.

—Supongo que al tener mi Zanpakutou, creí que no volvería a utilizarlo, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho. —explicaba mientras intentaba volver a golpearlo.

El sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos musculosos y tonificados, al igual que los golpes y cierta suciedad al tener que esquivar a toda costa. No querían matarse durante un entrenamiento, aunque la verdad es que era bastante divertido medir sus fuerzas sin tener que contenerse.

—Es verdad que han cambiado muchas cosas, pero tú no, tú sigues interviniendo en las batallas, aunque tu trabajo sea curar las heridas. —dijo divertido, recordando todas las últimas vivencias a su lado.

—Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas? Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a pelear para proteger a mis seres queridos.

—Demuéstrame tu potencia de golpe, Kurosaki. —retó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Si insistes, lo haré con esta roca. —dijo señalando a una roca de cuatro metros de alto y tres de largo. Tras eso, le pegó un golpe y la roca se hizo añicos, mientras que él estaba intacto.

—No te has contenido, ¿verdad?

—Me contuve un poco, de lo contrario, me hubiera roto la mano. Puedes estar tranquilo, jamás golpeo así.

Esa demostración de fuerza, fue más que suficiente para marcar los niveles y las diferencias entre ambos. Un joven capitán humano que había pasado muchos de sus años de adolescencia boxeando como pasatiempo, y un shinigami que no frecuentaba en el lenguaje de los puños. Solo sirvió para calentar más el ambiente y los ánimos. Parecían desconocer las palabras control, mesura y cuidado, puesto que aquel par terminó tan herido que le costaba hasta caminar. Aunque había que decir que el pobre Toshiro era el peor parado. Ya se acostumbraría a combatir.

—Vamos Toshiro, te curaré en tu escuadrón. —le habló mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y hacía el shunpo para llegar a dicho lugar en un par de segundos.

La belleza de mujer que tenía el escuadrón diez como teniente, disfrutaba de un delicioso té verde acompañado de unas pastas, al mismo tiempo que recordaba todo lo vivido en esa noche mágica, muy difícil de olvidar. Jamás podría volver a ver a su capitán como el mismo hombre frío, distante y malhumorado; le había mostrado una parte desconocida a ella. También sonreía como una boba al imaginarse lo apuesto que se vería en un traje de chaqueta y corbata, intentando dar con los colores que favorecieran a su tez bronceada, sus ojos turquesa y su cabello blanco.

Pero toda esa tranquilidad y paz interior llegaría a su fin cuando escuchara los quejidos de dos hombres adoloridos, reconociendo en especial al de su hombre, no dudaría entre esa voz y la de un millón de combatientes, habían combatido tantas veces juntos que incluso reconociendo el tono de aquella voz, sabría el estado de su capitán. Y, había que destacar que era algo lamentable.

—Capitán, ¿qué le ha pasado? —dijo mientras corría hacia ellos, ninguno estaba muy allá. Se habían excedido demasiado. Había llegado el momento en el que ella, la que siempre era regañada, regañaría al serio, formal e impecable capitán Hitsugaya.

—Tranquila Rangiku-san, yo lo curaré. —tranquilizaba con su voz y mirada, antes de formular un conjuro para curarlo en poco tiempo para después hacerlo consigo mismo. Sus conocimientos de Kidou avanzado, nunca le venían nada mal

—¿Rangiku? ¿Kurosaki? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

—No se esfuerce mucho capitán, acabas de despertar. Disculpe capitán Kurosaki, ¿por qué sigue teniendo esos profundos arañazos en la espalda? —preguntó curiosa la rubia de figura exuberante.

—Bueno, básicamente, porque yo no soy el autor. Decidí no curarlos porque tienen un significado que ambos sabéis muy bien, os sugiero que en un mes me visitéis si continuáis teniendo noches tan locas, y después de eso, todos los meses. —informó antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando a la pareja bastante sonrojada.

—No se referirá a eso... ¿verdad?

—Me parece que sí, que no se le escapa nada. Es como su padre. —decía recordando sus tiempos como tercer oficial al servicio de Isshin Shiba.

—Bueno Toshiro, descansa un poco, que después nos vamos de compras. —pronunciaba aproximándose a sus labios.

—Lo había olvidado por completo. —suspiró antes de terminar con la distancia entre ellos y robarle un beso, para más tarde recostarse en el sofá.

Mientras tanto, en el treceavo escuadrón, capitán y teniente mantenían una conversación para establecer órdenes relevantes a la cena de aquella noche.

—Rukia, debes ir con Kurosaki al mundo real para avisar a Shihouin Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke.

—De acuerdo capitán, pero, ¿a qué va Ichigo?

—Va a avisar a su padre y, probablemente, a vestirse para la cena.

Dicho esto, Rukia fue al cuarto escuadrón para esperar a Ichigo y partir una vez más al mundo real. Se sentía excitada, ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no iba a visitar!

—Buenos días, teniente Isane. —saludó con una reverencia.

—Buenos días, teniente Rukia. —dijo imitándola.

—Hola chicas, ¡cuánta formalidad! ¿No habéis pensado en trataros más coloquialmente? Después de todo, tenéis el mismo puesto. —saludó a su manera con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en los hombros de las tenientes, haciendo que miraran hacia él, descubriendo que iba por ahí sin nada de cintura para arriba y para rematar con la sensualidad, estaba ahuecándose el cabello humedecido por el agua de la ducha. No solo era su cabello lo que estaba mojado, sino que todo su cuerpo era recorrido por unas gotas rebeldes que, junto con la luz solar, acentuaban su musculatura y sex appeal—. Por cierto Isane, ¿has visto la parte superior de mi uniforme? Y Rukia, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ya me echas de menos?

—¿Lo ha olvidado? Quedó destrozada tras el entrenamiento. —informaba dándose la vuelta inmediatamente, completamente roja.

—No te hagas ilusiones, he venido para acompañarte y avisar a Urahara y Yoruichi. «Mierda... como esta situación se prolongue mucho, mi nariz comenzará a sangrar.»

—¿Saldré en la portada de alguna revista? Entonces quiero mi parte de ganancia. —hablaba al escuchar los disparos de las cámaras mientras se sacaba de sus protectores una daga que lanzó e impactó en la cámara—. Rangiku-san, creo que no tendrías que esforzarte tanto. Seguro que si nos lo pides a Toshiro y a mí, aceptamos encantados. —se burlaba guiñando un ojo pícaro.

—Ponte otro uniforme. —ordenó Rukia al sentirse demasiado perturbada. «Maldito Ichigo, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan sexy? ¡Vas a acabar conmigo!»

—Lo que mi hermosa novia me pida.

A los dos minutos llegó completamente vestido, luciendo su uniforme personalizado.

—Vámonos. Ah, Isane, cuando vuelva quiero verte con un lindo vestido para la cena, si no es así, iré contigo y te obligaré a comprar el primero que veamos. —advirtió antes de desaparecer junto con Rukia.

Tras eso, abrieron la puerta Senkai y llegaron al mundo real, sorprendiendo a un pálido pelinegro y a una pelirroja que disfrutaban de un día de compras con el tiempo atmosférico perfecto.

—¡Ese es el reiatsu de Ichigo Kurosaki! Es mucho mayor que el suyo en vasto lorde de aquella vez, y además, tiene la limitación de poderes. —hablaba sorprendido, mirando al cielo.

—La verdad es que se ha hecho mucho más fuerte por todos nosotros y ha mejorado mucho. ¿Quieres que tomemos un helado, Ulquiorra?

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo extrañado y curioso. «Helado, ¿eh? Juzgando por esa expresión, debe de estar delicioso.»

—Vamos y lo descubrirás. —dijo mientras lo cogía del brazo, haciendo que éste sintiera una sensación que jamás había experimentado.

Ichigo y Rukia permanecieron unos momentos suspendidos en el aire, maravillándose del aire puro y fresco que entraba a sus pulmones y recreándose la vista y la piel con la ciudad y su sol tan reconfortante.

—Vamos a mi casa, me visto y después, vamos a por Urahara-san y Yoruichi.

—Me parece bien. Me gustaría saludar de nuevo a tu familia.

No dijeron nada más de eso y partieron hacia la casa del capitán del cuarto escuadrón. Siendo recibidos por una «calurosa y sentimental» patada por parte de Isshin dirigida al rostro de su hijo, que éste esquivó y devolvió, provocando que impactara en la pared con un chichón de dimensiones considerables.

— ¡Maldito viejo! ¿No vas a comportarte nunca?

—Ichigo...

—Cierto, cierto. Te vas a librar de esta porque esta Rukia presente. Tenemos un mensaje del capitán comandante. Has sido invitado para conmemorar la victoria contra Aizen.

—¿Y mis niñas? —gritaba el moreno con una pose dramática.

—¡Son más responsables que tú! Sabrán cuidarse solas. Ahora voy a ducharme y a vestirme, luego opináis. —dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

—Ha crecido tanto... muchas veces lo confundo con Kaien Shiba,aunque mi hijo tenga el cabello anaranjanjado.

—¿De qué conoce a Kaien-dono? —preguntó la pelinegra intrigada.

—Era mi sobrino, eso lo explica todo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandoné la Sociedad de Almas. Pienso que Ichigo debería cambiarse el apellido en la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki es un apellido Quincy de sangre pura.

—¿Quincy?

—Sí, mi esposa era una Quincy, ¡que contradicción! ¿Verdad? Sería un amor prohibido entre enemigos, como Romeo y Julieta.

En ese momento vieron a Ichigo que bajaba por las escaleras mientras se intentaba colocar bien la corbata. El traje estaba compuesto por pantalón, chaqueta y zapatos negros, con camisa blanca y un fajín y corbata rojo vino. Además, llevaba el reloj negro y rojo de cuero que le regaló Rukia por su cumpleaños.

—Y bien, ¿cómo me veo? Me sienta bien, ¿eh? No lo neguéis. —dijo en tono irónico mientras sonreía abiertamente.

—Te queda muy bien, hijo mió. —y tras decir eso, se lanzó llorando al póster de su esposa mientras decía: «Nuestro querido hijo se ha hecho mayor.»

—No le prestes atención, Rukia. Se le pasará. —suspiró contemplando aquella escena en la que Yuzu intentaba animarlo y Karin fruncía el ceño dispuesta a patearlo.

—¿Nos vamos?

No duraron mucho más ahí, salieron y caminaban igualados. Rukia se entretenía deleitándose con el perfume cítrico del pelirrojo y con el movimiento de sus largos y alborotados cabellos en respuesta a la suave brisa.

—¿Cómo me sienta? Hasta que no me des tu opinión no estaré bien.

—Te ves muy guapo y sexy. —confesó sonrojada al ver como el leve bronceado de Ichigo cambiaba a un color carmesí.

—Gracias. Seguro que tú también te verás muy guapa con el vestido... aunque siempre estás guapa. —intentó decir lo último para sí mismo, pero ella lo escuchó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. —llamó Ichigo desde la entrada.

—¿Qué quieres, Ichigo? Te ves muy guapo. — a su llamada salió la morena de mirada exótica, quien dijo aquellas palabras tras mirarlo de arriba a abajo y tomándolo por el mentón, contemplando los cambios en sus facciones. Era todo un hombre.

—G-Gracias, hemos venido para llevaros a la cena para conmemorar la derrota de Aizen.

—Entonces,esperad que nos arreglemos.

Tras una media hora, salieron cogidos del brazo, Yoruichi con un vestido largo carmesí de palabra de honor con la espalda y la pierna izquierda al descubierto, revelando un tatuaje tribal y Urahara con un esmoquin azul marino, con fajín y pajarita púrpura oscuro.

—Os veis muy bien, además es raro verte afeitado sin el sombrero y peinado.

—¿Veis como todavía soy un sexy y apuesto hombre? —dijo alardeando.

Tras eso, fueron a por Issin, quien llevaba el traje del anime sólo que con la corbata gris. Abrieron la puerta Senkai y por suerte, no los pilló el turno de limpieza. Al llegar se separaron y Rukia e Ichigo fueron a la mansión Kuchiki,encontrándose con Byakuya, llevando un traje azul claro de camisa gris claro y corbata azul y plata a rayas.

—Buenas tardes, Byakuya-dono. —saludó Ichigo mientras hacía una reverencia.

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Ichigo? —dijeron ambos hermanos en estado de shock.

—Nii-sama, voy a cambiarme. Espérenme.

—Es raro verte perfectamente vestido.

—Sólo me lo pongo para visitar la tumba de mi madre. —dijo con mirada melancólica que reflejaba tristeza y el vacío de su interior.

A los quince minutos llegó Rukia con un vestido negro que definía su pequeña, pero bonita figura con una pierna al descubierto y unos tacones del mismo color. Además de unas rosas en las manos que colocó en los bolsillos de las chaquetas de ambos hombres.

—Toma Rukia, tu regalo de cumpleaño. No te lo pude dar el otro día. —habló entragándole una caja de terciopelo negra con un lazo de seda rojo, que al abrir reveló un colgante de cadena de oro blanco con la forma de la cabeza de Chappy de oro y perlas blancas. Al verlo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos ojos violáceos que tanto le gustaban.

—Gracias Ichigo. —agradeció lanzándose a su cuello, sin darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba ahí.

—No hay de qué. Deja que te lo ponga. —susurró muy sonrojado antes de secarle las lágrimas con el pulgar y ponerle el colgante.

—¡Cómo hagas llorar a mi hermana, te mataré con mis propias manos! —advirtió Byakuya mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Por cierto, podéis ir cogidos del brazo como una pareja normal, prometo no haceros nada.

—¿Qué os parece si llegamos al 10 escuadrón? Quiero ver que se han comprado. —propuso Ichigo antes de sorprenderse al notar que Rukia cruzaba su brazo con el suyo, deleitándose con su aroma avainillado y su toque delicado.

Al llegar vieron a Matsumoto poniéndole bien el traje a su capitán y notaron el sonrojo de éste. Iba vestido con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca azulada con los 3 botones superiores desabrochados, mostrando parte de sus bien esculpidos pectorales y, ella llevaba un vestido azul petróleo con un gran escote, la mayor parte de la espalda al descubierto y una gargantilla de oro con un zafiro en forma de corazón que le había regalado Hitsugaya. Iban conjuntados.

Tras estar todos reunidos fueron a buscar a los antiguos capitanes que habían venido con ellos para irse al restaurante y al llegar, Issin se abalanzó sobre los altos cargos del 10 escuadrón.

—¿Cómo están mi teniente y mi tercer oficial? —saludó abrazándolos eufóricamente y revolviendo el cabello del actual capitán.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo, capitán!

—¡Ambos están muy guapos! Toshiro, has cambiado mucho y te has vuelto muy fuerte. ¡Me alegro de que seas mi sucesor!

—Gracias capitán, es todo un honor.

Después de ese saludo, se fueron al restaurante y vieron a todos los capitanes y vice capitanes perfectamente vestidos una vez que se sentaron en su sitio correspondiente.

Primer Escuadrón: Syunsui Kyoraku con un traje chocolate con camisa blanca desabrochada y zapatos marrones; y Nanao Ise con un vestido de noche rojo vino de espalda cruzada y unos tacones negros.

Segundo Escuadrón: Suì-Fēng llevaba un vestido cóctel plateado con escote de corazón. Marechiyo Ōmaeda: camisa beis,con corbata y pantalón gris oscuro.

Tercer Escuadrón: Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi(Rose): un esmoquin negro con su típica camisa de volantes y una corbata salmón. Izuru Kira, un traje de chaqueta y pantalón azul marino de estampado con líneas, chaleco marrón, camisa blanca y corbata azul medio.

Cuarto Escuadrón: Ichigo Kurosaki: un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata y fajín rojo vino, zapatos negros, reloj negro y rojo de cuero y una rosa roja en el bolsillo de la chaqueta; Isane Kotetsu: Un vestido largo color maquillaje con parte de la espalda al descubierto, una sola hombrera y unos zapatos negros.

Quinto Escuadrón: Hirako Shinji: un traje de lino grisáceo con camisa blanco roto y corbata naranja con franjas plata. Momo Hinamori: llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido blanco con lunares negros, con un lazo negro en la cadera y bailarinas negras brillantes con un poco de tacón.

Sexto Escuadrón: Byakuya Kuchiki portaba un traje azul claro, camisa gris y corbata azul y plata a rallas; Abarai Renji: Una camisa negra subida hasta los codos, mostrando el interior azul grisáceo y abierta que revelaba sus tatuajes y un pantalón gris oscuro.

Séptimo Escuadrón: Sajin Komamura en su forma humanoide: camisa crema y pantalones negros.

Tetsuzaemon Iba camisa roja y corbata negra, con pantalón negro.

Octavo Escuadrón: (No hay capitán ni vice capitán)

Noveno Escuadrón: Kensei Muruguma, una camisa negra subida, con el cuello levantado y desabrochada mostrando su tatuaje del 69, el interior violeta y pantalón gris. Shūhei Hisagi, camisa azul grisáceo de interior rojo, pantalón negro. Mashiro Kuna (puesto compartido) vestido azul marino con fajín rojo con espalda al descubierto y tacones rojos.

Décimo Escuadrón: Hitsugaya Tōshirō un traje azul marino con camisa blanca azulada con los 3 botones superiores desabrochados mostrando el inicio de sus pectorales y zapatos negros; Rangiku Matsumoto: Vestido largo de noche azul petróleo con una pierna y toda la espalda al descubierto con un escote de vértigo y una gargantilla de oro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Undécimo Escuadrón: Zaraki Kenpachi con una camisa negra abierta y pantalón gris oscuro; Yachiru Kusajishi: vestido rosa palo con lunares negros con bailarinas negras y una diadema negra.

Duodécimo Escuadrón: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, por raro que pareciera, iba sin maquillaje, revelando su tez morena, los ojos anaranjados, su cabello azul alborotado y una perilla de pocos días; llevaba un traje blanco con camisa chocolate y zapatos blancos. Nemu Kurotsuchi, un vestido ajustado negro de palabra de honor con la forma de un triángulo invertido en el escote de brillantes.

Treceavo Escuadrón: Ukitake Jūshirō con un traje completo crema(chaqueta,pantalón,chaleco y zapatos) y camisa violácea con una corbata blanco roto; Rukia Kuchiki: Vestido ajustado negro con un colgante de oro blanco y chappy de oro y perlas.

En la cena hubo muchas conversaciones referidas a asuntos actuales o pasados, aunque sin duda, las más destacables y en su medida, divertidas, serían:

—Ichigo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Kyoraku.

—Claro, capitán comandante.

—¿Por qué no te traspaso a mi antiguo escuadrón? Seguirás siendo capitán y, además, podrás combatir siempre que quieras y podrás construir un gimnasio en las habitaciones que están libres.

—Me encantaría, pero, ¿quién curará a los heridos?.

—Isane es capaz de eso y más, además hasta que encontremos un sucesor, tú serás el que haga las revisiones y puedes elegir a un teniente, porque hay puesto compartido.

—De acuerdo, pero que elijan ellos. No voy a interferir, pues están muy bien, Mashiro y Kensei se conocen desde antes y trabajan bien juntos, e Hisagi está siendo entrenado muy duramente.

—Yo iré con usted, con la condición de que me ayude a llegar al bankai y bueno... que ensayemos con la guitarra de vez en cuando.

—Claro Hisagi,se rá un escuadrón muy temido, los altos cargos con juegos de Zanpakutō gemelas. Pero te aviso de que entrenaremos muy duro.

—Ichigo, deberías cambiarte el apellido. —habló Isshin llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué? Es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella.

—Lo sé, pero piensa que eres un alto cargo con un apellido Quincy de sangre pura. Deberías cambiarlo por Shiba, como yo.

—Supongo que tienes razón... —suspiró con tristeza.

—Buenos chicos, ¿por qué no animáis esto? Cantad algo, podéis formar un grupo, mi capitán toca la batería e Hisagi la guitarra, al igual que tú, Ichigo.

—Además, mi hijo compone canciones. He visto una libreta llena de ellas.

—¡¿Siempre tienes que cotillear mis cosas?! Solo espero que no hayas visto la última-gritó molesto Ichigo, tomando a su padre por la corbata.

—Me temo que sí.

—¡Te voy a matar!

—¡Id ya a por las cosas o empiezo a emborracharos! —advirtió Matsumoto, armada con una botella de sake en cada mano.

—De acuerdo... .— Vamos chicos. Kurosaki, ayúdame a traer la batería.

No tardaron demasiado en regresar cargados de instrumentos, la advertencia de Rangiku iba muy enserio y no querían comenzar a emborracharse a esas horas.

Tocaron una gran variedad de piezas en las que todos se lucían, las guitarras echaban fuego, la batería iba a toda velocidad ajustándose al compás y gozando el momento y, la voz ronca y sensual del pelirrojo animaba y calentaba el ambiente. Un ambiente que se tornó algo más sentimental después de un par de horas, el joven Shiba miró a Hitsugaya de manera cómplice y ambos entendieron. Ichigo era un gran compositor, no solo sus letras eran profundas, sino que sus melodías, acordes y ritmos eran electrizantes.

—Bueno... y aquí está mi última canción que mi padre leyó hasta aborrecerla. Toshiro, ¿recuerdas la letra que te entregué para que la leyeras?

—Claro que la recuerdo, era bastante emotiva y también me pediste que te ayudara a hacer screaming y que terminaste afónico.

—¡No es mi culpa no tener una voz tan grave como la tuya! Y... ¡Vas a cantarla conmigo!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡No seas gallina! ¡Demuestra lo que vales, Shiro-chan!

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado así. Acepto.

Después de esa interrupción y mini pelea del improvisado grupo, la melodía volvió a sonar y ambos cantaron a dúo.

IN MY ARMS (DEAD BY APRIL)

 _Don't look down, don't look back, I am beside you/No mires hacia abajo, no mires atrás, estoy a tu lado_

 _Close your eyes, know I'm, here/Cierra los ojos, sabes, yo estoy aquí ..._

 _I know it's hard, to let go all that defines you/Sé que es duro, dejar todo lo que te definía_

 _You feel like you'll never be whole again/sientes que nunca podrás estar completa de nuevo._

 _We will find a way to erase the past/Nosotros encontraremos una manera de borrar el pasado_

 _Stay with me, stay here with me!/Quédate conmigo, ¡quédate conmigo!_

 _In my arms you'll be fine I never let go/En mis brazos estarás bien, nunca te dejaré ir_

 _All you've lost will come again/Todo lo que perdiste regresará de nuevo_

 _Just stay here with me/Quédate aquí conmigo._

 _Never look back, never again, it's over/Nunca mires atrás, nunca más, se acabó_

 _Everything ends here in my arms/Todo termina aquí en mis brazos ..._

 _Don't give in, don't let your, memories break you/No te rindas, no dejes que tus recuerdos te rompan_

 _Let me take you away from here/Déjame llevarte lejos de aquí ..._

 _We will find a way to make this last/Nosotros encontraremos una manera de hacer esto último_

 _Stay with me, stay here with me!/Quédate conmigo, ¡quédate conmigo!_

 _In my arms you'll be fine I never let go/En mis Brazos estarás bien, nunca te dejaré ir_

 _All you've lost will come again/Todo lo que perdiste regresará de nuevo_

 _Just stay here with me/Solo quédate aquí conmigo_

 _Never look back, never again, it's over/Nunca mires atrás, nunca más, se acabó_

 _Everything ends here in my arms/Todo termina aquí en mis brazos..._

 _I'll be here forever! (Everything ends)/Estaré aquí por siempre (Todo acabó)_

 _Here in my arms!/¡Aquí en mis brazos!_

 _I'll be here forever! (Everything ends in my arms!)/Estaré aquí por siempre todo se termina en mis brazos_

 _I'll be here forever! (Forever, forever)/Estaré aquí por siempre (por siempre, por siempre)_

 _In my arms you'll be fine I never let go/en mis brazos estarás bien, nunca te dejaré ir_

 _All you've lost will come again/Todo lo que perdiste regresará de nuevo_

 _Just stay here with me/solo quédate aquí conmigo_

 _Never look back, never again, it's over/Nunca mires atrás,nunca más,esto se acabó_

 _Everything ends here in my arms/Todo Termina aquí en mis brazos._

Durante toda la canción no pudieron apartar la mirada de ellas, comprobando como con cada palabra que salía por sus bocas provocaba que una lágrima surcara el fino rostro de sus amadas. Haciendo que sus miradas se tornaran a unas llenas de dulzura y pasión y, al terminar, ellos se dirigieron hacia ellas, pero antes de que llegaran, se lanzaron a sus sonrojándolos al instante.

—¿Qué hacéis? Nos pueden descubrir. —iban a seguir hablando, pero unos labios los detuvieron.


	9. La cena de los Shinigamis II

El beso que recibieron fue tan inesperado como placentero, en el mismo momento en que sintieron sus labios en contacto se olvidaron de su situación y solo se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y deseos. ¿Qué importaba que lo descubrieran esa noche? Tarde o temprano lo harían, no estaban dispuestos a ocultarse eternamente.

Ellos querían separarse para intentar ocultar su relación, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado con aquella sensación que inundaba su ser cada vez que se besaban y, al final, se separaron por falta de aire. En ese momento, todos los presentes miraban a Kuchiki Byakuya como si fuera una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar, mientras que él se limitó a sonreír mientras murmuraba algo.

—¡Diga algo capitán! —el que terminó estallando fue Renji, quien estaba algo alterado por lo que acababa de contemplar. Él sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría, pero no quería reconocerlo.

—¿Por qué? Sólo diré que quiero la felicidad de mi querida hermana menor, la cual va siempre por delante de mis propias necesidades, así que, si es feliz con él, no debería interponerme, porque ocurriría lo mismo que conmigo y mi difunta esposa Hisana. Después de todo, ella estaría muy feliz al ver a su hermana pequeña feliz y sonriendo. —hablaba con mirada serena que revelaba una parte desconocida por todos. Llegando incluso a escaparse una lágrima al mencionar a su querida Hisana, para después continuar lágrima por lágrima, derrumbando la personalidad fría e inexpresiva.

El apuesto pelinegro de apariencia fría y nada sentimental salió a tomar el aire. No podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que miraba a Rukia y contemplaba lo parecidas que eran. No había nada que le doliera más que no tenerla a su lado. Él que la había amado con locura, enfrentándose a todos los de su clan por ella y llegando a volver a luchar con uñas y dientes para poder adoptar a su hermana pequeña como su último deseo. No sabía por qué, pero lo cierto era que jamás dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en el camino de su hermana, no deseaba que ella sufriera tanto como su hermana lo hizo por él. Si ella era feliz con Ichigo, ¿quién era él para interponerse? Solo lograría que lo único que realmente amaba y atesoraba, lo odiara por el resto de sus días.

Rukia salió tras él, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando su espalda temblorosa y sus manos que se agitaban con furia y desesperación. ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir aquel que le había dado todo cuando no tenía nada? Ahora entendía porque se mantenía indiferente y frío, solo intentaba protegerse, porque en realidad, sus sentimientos eran tan frágiles como el cristal. Esa fachada era toda una mentira, no había un hombre insensible y dedicado exclusivamente a su clan y su escuadrón; era un hombre familiar que lo dio todo por la felicidad de sus seres queridos y sacrificaría su vida por ellos si es que hiciera falta, tal y como hizo incontables veces por ella. Las heridas que recibía protegiéndola no eran más que simples rasguños.

—Nii-sama…

—¡¿Rukia?! No quiero que me veas así. No quiero decepcionarte.

—Nii-sama, puede derrumbarse a mi lado. Ha estado ocultando toda esa tristeza en su interior por demasiado tiempo. —calmaba mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, sintiendo como él tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba con ternura mientras lloraba e irónicamente sonreía, para luego darse la vuelta y ponerse a la altura de su hermana para abrazarla mientras seguía llorando y ella asombrada le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarlo, haciendo que éste recordara los momentos en los que se tumbaba a descansar en el regazo de Hisana, quien le acariciaba el cabello.

Sentir nuevamente como alguien lo abrazaba y consolaba con calidez se sentía tan bien…

—Lamento que hayan tenido que contemplar esto, al ver a Rukia así, no pude aguantarlo más y deseé que mi amada esposa estuviera entre nosotros. —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento.

—Bueno, esto es una fiesta. Así que bebamos por todos nosotros, por los que no están entre nosotros y por las futuras generaciones. —animó Kyoraku mientras repartía sake a todos.

—Vamos capitán, pruébelo.— habló Matsumoto mientras le servía un poco.

—Por ti haría lo que fuera, esto no es nada. —confesó en un susurro mientras la miraba amorosamente a los ojos antes de beber el sake de un trago.

—Capitán Shiba, ¿no quiere probarlo? —preguntó Isshin mientras aparecía al lado de su hijo.

—Supongo que no pasará nada ex capitán Shiba. —contestó siguiéndole el juego antes de comenzar a beber.

Así continuaron hasta que todos los hombres se encontraban increíblemente borrachos, para llamar a sus camaradas de la asociación de mujeres shinigami y comenzar con una sesión de fotos en ropa interior para recaudar fondos, ideada por Yachiru y Matsumoto.

—Vamos chicos, posad para mí. —dijo Rangkiu antes de comenzar a desvestirlos, incluso Byakuya, Kurotsuchi y Kenpachi se dejaban fotografiar. Pero las manos poderosas de Tōshirō se interrumpieron en su camino, quien las tomó con delicadeza y las posó en susesculpidos pectorales.

—Si tienes que desvertir a alguien, que sea a mí. —gruñó contra su oído haciéndola estremecer hasta los huesos y sonrojándola. No esperaba algo tan directo de su boca, aunque tampoco se hizo de rogar y comenzó a desvestirlo para su deleite, sin poder apartar su mirada de su tez bronceada y su cuerpo musculoso y tonificando, mordiendo su labio mostrando todo el deseo que él le despertaba.

—Permítanos decirle, capitán Kurotsuchi, que se ve mucho mejor así e increíblemente guapo con su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado. —dijeron todas las mujeres de la asociación excepto Rukia y Matsumoto que aprovechaban para jugar con sus chicos, pues aunque era la primera vez que bebían, lo controlaban y podían hablar coherentemente. Además, su sinceridad se aumentó en gran medida.

—¿Cuánto me quieres Tōshirō?

—No existen palabras para describir lo que siento por ti. —dijo antes de besarla de una forma apasionada, para después susurrarle al oído haciéndola extremecer: «Te amo más que a nada o nadie en este mundo.»

—¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó juguetona Rukia, totalmente sobria mientras juqueteaba con los alborotados mechones de su hombre.

—Siento algo por ti desde que me salvaste del Hollow. Se intensificó para ir a rescatarte y sentí una gran ira al ver lo que Aizen te hizo, llevándome a entrenar duramente para dominar mi parte Hollow e ir a Hueco Mundo para derrotarlo y traer a mi amiga Inoue Orihime de vuelta; no te puedes imaginar lo que pude sufrir el tiempo que estuve sin poderes, aparecías en todos mis sueños y luego desaparecías ante mí, dejándome con ganas de suicidarme para poder verte otra vez en la Sociedad de Almas y cuando me devolviste mis poderes me dieron unas ganas increíbles de besarte y no dejarte ir. Pero no pude hacerlo. —confesaba mirándola a sus ojos indigo y sus labios apetecibles, antes de unirse en un beso apasionado mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello como el azabache.

—¿Qué sientes cada vez que me ves llorar por Gin? —cuestionó la rubia, después de volverlo a besar.

—Siento que si él estuviera vivo, yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo. Él siempre estuvo protegiéndote, aunque eso significara traicionarnos a todos y condenarse a una muerte segura. Pude ver cómo llorabas encima de él y lo que dijiste en la entrada de mi caverna de entrenamiento, ese _«es lo que amé de ti»_ ,todavía está en mi cabeza y hace que haga lo imposible para no perder tu amor. Perdóname al haber dicho que él no se merecía nada de ti, fue un pensamiento egoísta para mantenerte a mi lado porque él murió como un héroe, murió por ti y quitándole el Hogyoku a Aizen. Él sólo quería devolverte lo que una vez te arrebataron y no quería volver a verte llorar nunca.

—La verdad. No sé que hubiera pasado porque mi corazón siempre ha estado dividido en dos desde que te convertiste en mi capitán y, además, me has ayudado a superar su muerte.

Suì-Fēng estaba muy furiosa y con cara sádica al ver lo cariñosos que estaban Yoruichi y Urahara, sobre todo porque él estaba poco ebrio, sin la parte superior del traje y se aprovechaba para que ella le dejara apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y regazo, mientras que por «accidente» tocaba su torso perfectamente marcado. Lo que hizo perder totalmente la paciencia fue verlos besarse apasionadamente en ese momento.

—¡Ban... —comenzaba a recitar Suì-Fēng antes de que su teniente le tapara la boca y la sacará de allí.

—¿Qué hace capitana? Estamos en una fiesta en el Seireitei y podría destruirlo, además, ellos se veían muy felices, así que si tanto le importa o tanto la quieres,deberías alegrarte por ella en vez de intentar matar a Urahara Kisuke. ¿Haciendo eso crees que ella te prestaría más atención? Pues no, lo único que conseguirías es que te odie por el resto de la eternidad. —regañó Omaeda mientras retenía a su capitana e intentaba calmarla.

—Tienes razón, pero ella se merece mucho más

Kiyone Kotetsu también se encontraba algo ocupada y entretenida en esa situación, fotografiando a su capitán con el torso desnudo mientras estaba muy sonrojada y éste no paraba de posar para ella y sonreír.

—Si salgo en alguna revista, dame un ejemplar, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo al oído Ukitake un poco ebrio.

Mientras Nemu y Mayuri se retiraron de ahí, una vez que el moreno había recobrado un poco la consciencia, superando la ebriedad.

—Espero que tú no tengas nada que ver en este asunto Nemu. —habló poniéndose en pie y buscando la parte superior de su traje.

—No, Mayuri-sama, le juro que no me contaron nada. Disculpe que le diga esto, pero creo que debería quedarse así una temporada, con el maquillaje... bueno, no es bueno para su piel

—Quizá me lo piense, ahora regresemos a casa. Comienza a hacer mucho frío. —dijo antes de ponerse la camisa y ponerle la chaqueta sobre los hombros a su hija en un gesto extrañamente paternal.

—Rangiku, nosotros haremos lo mismo. Vamos. —la buscó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que se abotonaba la camisa y le ponía la chaqueta sobre sus hombros a Rangiku. Era cierto que estaba helando.

Ichigo acompañó a Rukia y Byakuya a su casa porque el mayor estaba muy bebido y, de nuevo, volvió a derrochar caballerosidad y auténtica preocupación al prestarle su americana a Rukia para que se la pusiera, quedándole cómo un vestido y maravillándola con su aroma a perfume de hombre. Tras dejarlos, regresó para llevar a su padre, Urahara y Yoruichi a casa, acompañado de su nuevo teniente, Hisagi.

En la casa de Orihime, un pelinegro de ojos verdes y tez pálida se despertó por los reiatsus tan grandes que estaba sintiendo y descubriendo que Inoue se encontraba en su habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre Inoue? —preguntó algo somnoliendo mientras se incorporaba de la cama, revelando que estaba en boxers.

—¿Podría dormir contigo? Hay tormenta eléctrica y me dan miedo los rayos. —susurró avergonzada.

—De acuerdo, el miedo es algo real. Ven aquí. —tranquilizó el pelinegro acercándose a ella y abrazándola para tranquilizarla y calmar el miedo. En mitad de ese abrazo cayó un rayo, haciendo que Inoue se abrazara fuertemente al torso del cuarto espada, provocando que éste se sonrojara explosivamente, pues podía sentir sus senos.

Tras eso, se separó de ella y la llevó a la cama. Primero se metió él y puso a Orihime en su pecho y la tapó con las sábanas porque al ser tan pequeña la cama no podrían dormir uno al lado del otro.

—Gracias Ulqui-kun,eres el mejor.

—El mejor, ¿eh? Nunca me habían dicho eso-suspiró divertido antes de dormirse.

De vuelta con Ichigo, ya habían llegado y estaban en plena despedida un tanto cómica debido a los efectos del alcohol.

—Bueno, os dejo aquí. Nosotros tenemos que regresar. —se despidió el de cabello anaranjado.

—Descansad bien. —continuó Hisagi antes de tener un amago de desmayo, haciendo que Ichigo lo atrapara del brazo.

—Ten cuidado. Por cierto, de ahora en adelante beberás menos porque tu hígado está muy deteriorado.

Al llegar a los cuarteles del 8 escuadrón, descubrieron que estaban perfectamente limpios, seguramente un subordinado hacía limpieza para tenerlo preparado para el próximo capitán y teniente.

—Buenas noches Hisagi, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento intensivo así que descansa.

—Buenas noches capitán.


End file.
